Auroras Life Book 2
by Lunamon97
Summary: Aurora is in a new place with new digimon, new friends, and new adventures. She tries to figure out what happened to Calumons amazing power and what are these visions and dreams she keeps having. Note-this is a series not just a story.
1. A New Beginning

I stood up slowly and looked around. It was night time, and it looked like a forest. Everything was huge and quiet.

"Aurora!"

I looked over and saw Calumon flying over.

"Calumon!"

Calumon landed on my shoulder then looked around slowly, as did I. I heard giggling from behind me. I looked over and saw a DigiGnome. I looked at it with curiosity.

"DigiGnome…?"

It giggled again and circled around me and Calumon. Then flew over to a deeper part of the woods.

"Where are you going…?" I asked the fairy like creature.

It giggled once again then flew in the thick woods. I ran after it letting go of Calumon. I was running through bushes and one or two thorn vines with Calumon flying behind me, just following the echoing laughter made by the DigiGnome. I kept running after the laughter until I saw a clearing. I didn't hear nor see the DigiGnome anymore.

There was only a cave. I started to see ran clouds so I ran inside. I took one step inside the cave and felt different. I felt a tingling sensation all over my body. I shook away the feeling and stayed close to the mouth of the cave.

I stared at the rain hitting the ground for a moment. When the lightning struck the ground, and my eyes widened with excitement, while Calumon ducked behind my leg. I looked toward the other end of the cave, and I saw a bright white light. Calumon saw the same light.

I looked at Calumon "What do you think we should do?"

"Your mom always says to stay away from the light…"

I made a smile "That's only if you get hurt really bad silly"

We both laughed and headed toward the light. The path was starting to narrow as we got deeper, but the light got brighter and that is what I focused on. The light was starting to dim after a moment. When I noticed that, I started to run with Calumon flying by my side. When we got to the end of the cave of the, there was a huge clearing. It was all white and I started to walk around at the amazement that something so bright was in such a dark place.

I finally saw where the light was generating from. There was a stand with a light coming from the top of digi-eggs. There were five eggs, but seven stands. _Two are missing… _The eggs all had a different light upon it. There was a white, red, yellow, green, pink, and there were two stands under the black light that had no eggs. The light came from the egg under the white light.

I slowly reached for the one that was glowing. Calumon tucked behind my shoulder scared of what may happen next. I finally grabbed the egg and the glow became brighter. I couldn't help but to drop it. The egg floated for a moment.

"Oww!" My digivise had just shocked me. When I grabbed it started to change. It shocked me again and dropped it too. When it hit the ground it began to float and it too began to glow. I shielded my eyes away from the brightness and covered Calumon with my arms. When the light dimmed I turned around and saw a new digivise I have never seen before and the beginning of an old friendship.

My digivise floated to the ground for me to grab it. I stood back up on my feet with Calumon on my back. I grabbed my new digivise and stared at the digimon.

"Solarmon…?" I mumbled to myself.

The floated down to the ground, and bowed. "Yes thy queen. My name is Solarmon. I am here to protect you."

I stared at it with confusion. "Why did you call me queen?"

He looked up from the ground and had a slight shock on his face. "I will soon digivolve into a royal knight, and thus I am loyal to my master. I will fight alongside you as your faithful knight."

"Well, I guess I could have been called master." I joked.

I looked to my digivise and stared at it for a moment. I looked back at Solarmon who was still in a bowing position.

"You can get up now." I told him.

"Yes thy queen." Floated to where he was just below my head.

"I don't guess you know how to work this thing." I asked while I was shaking the new digivise. It was all white with a big 'W' on the front of it.

"Yes thy queen, I do. It is voice command."

"Voice command?"

"Indeed. It works for you and only you thy queen."

"What do I say?"

"If you would wish to digitize digimon you say 'White digivise download data' then you say the digimons name, then it does so, but if you wish for them to come back from the digivise you say 'White digivise upload-' then you say the digimons name you would like to come."

"So I can have as many digimon I want?"

"Yes thy queen"

"Cool!" I jumped for joy. "What else does it do!"

"My apologies thy queen," He bowed again "I am only programmed with that set of data."

My expression changed to anger. "Get up…" He quickly picked his head up. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "It doesn't matter if you know or not," my expression changed back to happy "you know a lot more than I do so that's awesome right there." I made a smile that was a replica of my dad's. I put the new digivise in my back pocket.

He made a smile and nodded "Yes thy queen."

"So are you like my new partner now?" I was having a very confused face.

"No my queen. I am just a humble servant of yours."

"Okay…"

I looked around the cave and noticed that it had pictures on the wall.

I walked over to the wall. "What are these…?" Calumon was reaching over my shoulder trying to get a better look.

"These are hieroglyphics, thy queen." Said Solarmon floating to beside my head. His expression was serious "They read of a future war. A war of the broken and the broken hearted. The strong and the strong willed. The selfish and selfless. The fearful and the fearless. The good fighter and the good hearted." He blinked his eyes then changed his expression to embarrass. He didn't notice while he was talking I folded my legs to sit on the ground. ", my apologies, I'm rambling."

"Has anyone ever told you that you would have made a great Bokomon?" I joked.

He nodded his head and floated to my side.

"So when is this war suppose to happen?"

"Only time can tell."

I stood up and looked down at Solarmon. "Well it doesn't matter!" I gave him a thumbs up, placing my thumb under my eye. Giving him another smile "As long as we got Calumon nothing can stop us."

Solarmon made a small smile as me and Calumon shared a laugh. I looked at Solarmon.

"I'm Aurora by the way."

"It's an honor to be in your presence."

"I'm gonna' have to get use to this, huh?" I joked. I looked at the narrow cave.

"I don't hear the rain…"

Calumon flew on top of my head.

"Then let's go!" Shouted Calumon.

I looked over my shoulder looking at Solarmon.

"Yeah!"

The three of us ran out of the cave. When I saw the moon I noticed that it was a collision of six colors; white, red, yellow, green, pink, and black. _Just like in the cave._ Instead of stars it had the same six colors strands of data in here and there.

"Pretty…" said me and Calumon together.

"Indeed thy queen."

A sound came from the bushes.

"Calumon prepare for battle!"

Calumon flew to the ground and landed about three feet ahead of me "Hmph!"

Solarmon floated in front of me "I shall protect you thy queen!"

I made a small laugh "Don't get your data in a twist, Solarmon." He looked back at me with shock. "Calumon might be small, but that's a bundle of pure power right there!" I smiled.

Within an instant an Orgremon jumped from the bush, and tried to smash Calumon with his club. "Bone Cudgel!"

Calumon quickly dodged the attack, and flew in the air.

"Calu Blast!"

A couple of seconds went by.

"Why isn't it working?" wondered Calumon with a worried look and expression. I started to get worried ,too.

"Strong Maul!" shouted Orgremon.

"No!" I shouted. I saw Solarmon only with the corner of my eye. He ran in front of Calumon to block his attack.

"Solarmon, don't!"

He took the attack head on. I could see the strands of metal flying off of him.

"No!" tears came to my eyes and my digivise started to beep. I grabbed it and looked at it, and it had a heart rate that you see in hospitals on it. I closed my eyes. The feeling that I got from it, it was as if it was talking to me. I opened my eyes knowing what to do now. I held my digivise toward Solarmon.

"White Digivise!" A heart beat ran across the screen. "Update, Solarmons data!"

A white glow came from Solarmon. It was bright enough that Orgremon stopped his attack, and landed to the ground. The light around Solarmon was starting to form into a ball around him. A red glow came from Calumons red triangle.

"Go for it, Solarmon!" I yelled trying to encourage him.

The ball grew bigger. Then finally a brighter light from before came from the ball, showing that the transformation was over. He landed to the ground with a loud thud.

"Clockmon!" He looked over to where Calumon was. "Are you okay thy prince?"

Calumon gave a smile and a laugh, and nodded to show that he was okay. He then flew to me landing on my shoulder.

The Orgremon grew angrier. He launched toward Clockmon.

"Time Burst." Without even moving his legs, his body moved out of the direction the Orgremon headed. Orgremon landed face first. He shook away the dirt from his face, and attacked Clockmon again "Bone Cudgel!" He headed to Clockmon ready to hit him with is club. Clockmon blocked the attack with his hammer. He made a smirk and again moved without moving his legs, and was right behind the Orgremon. "Chrono Breaker!" He raised his hammer to the sky, and a yellow glow came from Orgremon. He became slower and weaker after the attack. Using that to his advantage, Clockmon attacked Orgremon with his hammer turning Orgremon to an egg.

"All right!" I shouted.

Calumon flew off my shoulder, making loops in the as he, flew to Clockmon. He landed on the small part that wasn't machine, landing on his head. I ran over to see Clockmon.

"That was amazing!" I shouted.

"Thank you thy queen," He continued while bowing, or well it looked that way since he couldn't actually bow with the gigantic clock on him. "It is an honor to have you acknowledge my battle. Thank you for letting my digivolve thy queen."

I put my hand behind my head, and closed eyes. "This is going to be a lo-ong journey."

"So which way?" asked Calumon as he flew back to my shoulders.

"Well…," I pointed to the left "When you're right, you're right" I started to walk in the direction I was pointing.

"I don't think it's suppose to be used that way." Said Calumon looking down at me.

"I believe this way is right, thy queen." Pointed Clockmon with his hammer in the other direction.

I blinked my eyes in embarrassment I looked back at him, faking a smile. "Ha, ha… I knew that."

The three of us headed right, not knowing what was ahead of us.

_This is going to be fun…_


	2. Team Halo

So, the three of us traveled for what seemed like hours.

"Hey Clockmon."

"Yes, thy queen?"

"It was just morning in Earth, and it's night time here… Why?"

"Time moves a lot different here, thy queen. The digital world is a parallel universe to the real world, but instead of having planets we have different digital worlds, each having a different effect of time."

"What are the other digital worlds like?"

"I believe that there are special digimon to each world. Some only to be found in that world, but others like Leomon are found in all digital worlds but are in different forms. Each digital world gives a tamer or digidestined a special properity. Some are just able to digivolve, while others may be to digi-modify or digi-cross"

"What about this world? What can I do…?"

"My apologies thy queen, I am only programmed with that set of data, either, but I do know that this is the center of the digital worlds."

"Cool…" I smiled

"Can we stop and get some sleep, I'm tired." Mumbled, the half away from sleeping, on top of my head, Calumon.

I yawned to show my agreement.

"Maybe we should stop here and set up camp, thy queen."

"Yeah, this is way past my bed time…"

Me and Calumon sat down at a nearby tree and we both looked up at Clockmon.

"You can sit down…"

"I rather be on my guard, thy queen. I am here to protect you."

"But you need to get some sleep." I gave him wink "Even the strongest of digimon sleep you know."

"But-"

"No buts!" I shouted at him getting angry, then I gave him a smile "Come sleep."

He shocked then bowed, "Yes thy queen." He sat down beside me, and I wrapped my right arm around him as Calumon flew to the top of his shoulder.

"Night guys…"

"Good night, thy queen…"

"Night Aurora…"

It took a while, but we all finally got to sleep. Later that night Clockmon stood up waking me and Calumon up.

"Clockmon…, what are you doing?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

He didn't answer. My eyes were wide open now.

"Clockmon…?"

He grabbed his hammer in both hands, and faced me. I flinched then grabbed Calumon and ran.

"Time Burst!"

Within an instant Clockmon was right in front of me, holding his hammer high. I dodged as he tried to attack me running in the other direction. Again he appeared in front of me.

"Clockmon stop it!" I shouted.

"This isn't fun." Said Calumon as he covered his face in my arms.

He lifted his hammer trying to attack again, ignoring me and Calumon. I raised my hand to his body.

"Stop it!"

With no warning vines came from the ground, grabbing Clockmon around his arms, legs, and waist, hovering him above the ground.

I looked at Calumon. "Did you do that?"

He nodded his head no.

"Then who…?"

Clockmon, grunted, making me give attention towards him. I got a good look at his eyes and I noticed that he didn't have any pupils (the black color of your eyes ;)). I suddenly changed my expression to fierce. _Who's doing this to you?_

I looked at Calumon with determination, he flinched back in shock. "Calumon, I need you to stall for minuet."

He jumped back in shock. "What!"

I looked back at Clockmon. "Look the vines aren't gonna hold for long, besides I just need you to do it for a little while so that I can find out who's doing this to Clockmon."

Calumon looked at the ground and mumbled ", but I don't have any power…"

"I know, but just dodge for a while." I stared into his eyes.

He changed his expression to determined and nodded in agreement. Clockmon ripped away from the vines as soon as we were done talking. Me and Calumon nodded at each other as he flew to Clockmons head. I closed my eyes to think, when I heard a tree limb move from behind me. As soon as I heard that I picked up a nearby rock and tossed it in my hand for a moment. I then looked at Clockmon and Calumon 'battle'. Then I gave the rock a good toss at the noise.

"Oww…" said a thing that made the noise.

"Bull's-eye!" I shouted.

With in an instant, Clockmon fell to the ground.

I picked up a nearby stick, and pointed it to where the noise from. "Show yourself you coward!"

"My queen what are you doing? What is going on?" mumbled Clockmon as he tried to get up.

I looked at him, not turning my head. "I saw it in a movie." I joked.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" black smoke came from the noise, heading right towards me.

"Chrono Breaker!" shouted Clockmon. With that said the smoke slowed down and then disappeared.

"Clockmon…" I looked back and murmured.

He finally lifted himself up, and raised his hammer. "Tempus Fugit!" A glow came from him and quickly faded. He looked better than before. He got into a fighting stance, ready for battle.

I ran to Clockmon. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am ready for battle, thy queen." He said in a firm voice.

I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. "Clockmon, prepare for battle!"

Clockmon faced the noise with vengeance.

I closed my eyes to hear the movement of the digimon. I guess that time I spent with Jessa and Laura shouting in my ears made my ears really sensitive. I heard trees limbs rustling.

"Clockmon to your right!" he looked back at me with shock, and then faced the right when he saw a figure coming from the corner of his eye. He quickly dodged the digimon attack.

"It's a Tapirmon!" I shouted.

Clockmon gripped his hammer tight. "Time Burst!" He flashed to behind the digimon, knocking him to a tree with his hammer.

"Clockmon, wait!"

He looked back at me with shock.

"Tapirmon don't usually fight unless they're bullied into it."

He looked back at the digimon and shouted. "What are my orders, thy queen!"

"Don't turn him into an egg; if someone's trying to kill us, I want to know who."

"Yes, thy queen."

Tapirmon ran to head butt Clockmon, but the Time Burst effect was still in place so he quickly dodged him.

"Nightmare Syndrome!"

Clockmon dodged all his attacks battering him with his hammer every other time. We finally got to the point where if you could just flick him, he would turn into a digi-egg.

"That's enough Clockmon." I said in a firm, concentrated voice.

"Yes, thy queen."

I ran to the digimon fast. We were all surrounding him, making sure he wouldn't escape.

"Who are you!" demanded Clockmon.

Tapirmon opened his eyes slowly. "I'm… just… a… messenger…" The digimon murmured.

"Messenger?" I asked.

"Yes… My master… Wanted me to test your power… And to tell you… Something…" He grunted and moaned during most of it.

"What is it?" asked Calumon.

"He… Told me… To tell you… Prepare… To die …"

I jumped back in shock.

"Who told you this!" I demanded

"The… Leader… of Team Demon… Lord Demonmon himself…" Tapirmon turn into a digi-egg after that.

I jumped back in fear. Calumon fell off my shoulders, with a sorry full look on his face.

After a moment Clockmon had to break the silence. "I am sorry thy queen. I was not able to spare him."

I made a smile, and then I just busted out laughing. Calumon jumped up with joy in my arms, while Clockmon just stared at me with a blank look.

"Thy queen… If you do not mind me asking, what is so funny?"

I looked up at him with a huge smile across my face. "Cause I's gonna be a big adventure, I can just tell!"

He flinched in shock "Excuse me, thy queen?"

I let out a heavy sigh, while my smile slowly faded. "You see, I'm not what you call 'normal'," I said with air quoting I made with my fingers "While everyone was taking naps, I was training Calumon. While people where relaxing watching TV, I was saving the town from a giant black dinosaurs and werewolves. I've been in a slump lately though, I just couldn't find a challenge for Calumon" I continued while looking at the digi-egg ", but since that Calumon doesn't have his power, and that battling with you and thousands of more digimon is goin to be an even more of a challenge." I made a big smile and faced him "This is just what me and Calumon need." When I said that Calumon jumped on her back, laughing very loudly.

Clockmon eyes widened at the sight of what was happening around them. The damage from the battle was fading away. The vines that held him faded away, and the cuts and scratches on him started to heal. _Is this the true power these to behold! What kind of other powers do these two have? _When Clockmon noticed the joy and happiness in her laughter, he relaxed and made a smile.

I jumped up in excitement, accidently making Calumon fall. "I gotta idea!" When I noticed that Calumon fell my expression changed to humorous as I faked a smile "Ha, ha… Sorry Calumon…"

Calumon got back up and shook away the dirt from his face from the fall, and then looked up at me with curiosity. "What is it?"

I blinked in shock then smiled, and then closed my eyes and had one finger out, making me look like I knew what I was talking about "Well since Team Demon is trying to well… kill us… We should be a team, too!"

"Excellent idea, thy queen."

"What's gonna be are name!"

"Team Halo!"

The two looked at me with confusion. When I noticed their expression I made an angry face at them. "Well when you two think of a better name I would just _**love **_to hear it." I said sarcastically.

"Thy queen, if I may ask, why Team Halo?"

I made a smile towards him "I was thinkin Team Angel, but that sounded to girly."

Calumon changed his expression to happy "I like it!" He said as he jumped in my arms, once more.

I made the 'Rock on' symbol with my hands and shouted as fast as I could "Two against one we win!"

Me and Calumon laughed, while Clockmon just made a smile.


	3. New Team Halo Members

The next day we woke up, and I was a little more than pumped.

"You were totally awesome last night, Clockmon!"

"Thank you thy queen, but your thanks are unneeded. I was merely doing my job, and I would like to forget about the incident before the battle. "

"You mean when you tried to attack me." I tugged on his hammer to make him look at me "Don't give it another thought." I smiled before continuing ", _you _didn't do anything. Tapirmon did." I made a small giggle "It's water under the bridge."

Clockmon smiled and nodded "Thank you, thy queen."

Calumon, who was on my shoulder the entire time, stuck out his nose far over my shoulder. I looked at him with a confused face. Then with no warning he flew off my shoulder to a couple of feet ahead of me.

"Calumon what are you doing?"

Calumon stuck out his nose again. "There's a yummy smell coming from," He closed his eyes and sniffed the air again, and then in an instant he jumped and pointed in the direction that we were walking to "This way!"

I then stuck out my nose, and I smelled a somewhat sweet but yet spicy sent. "Hey he's right!"

Calumon flew ahead in a hurry. "Calumon wait up!" I shouted as I ran after him.

"Thy queen!" yelled Clockmon in shock.

I started to run backwards looking at Clockmon "Come on, slowpoke!"

He nodded and began to run, too. I started to run forward when, without noticing, I tripped over Calumon. My chin landed hard on the ground, making my teeth hurt. I looked behind me and faked a smile "he, he… Sorry Calumon."

Calumon just stared as I gave him a puzzled look.

"Thy queen, are you okay!" asked the worried Clockmon running to my aid.

I shook my head and smiled at him "I'm fine."

Clockmon looked away from me and jumped back in shock of what was in front of him. I looked up ahead and what I saw was shocking. It was a small town with tall trees, flower bushes, small houses, and gardens… All on fire_…_

"What happened…?" mumbled Calumon

I shook away the shock and ran towards the town with anger and determination burning with in my eyes.

"Thy queen!"

I ignored Clockmon and kept running towards the town. I heard footsteps behind me, knowing that it was Clockmon trying to keep up. After sliding down a hill, I finally got to the town. I saw many Palmon, Wormmon, Mushroomon, and many more plant species digimon. I saw only one Floramon dancing around. I ran to the Floramon while it was dancing, not noticing that Clockmon and Calumon finally caught up with me.

"Umm, excuse me…" The Floramon ignored me and kept dancing. "Excuse me… If I can… What happened…?" My failed attempts of trying to get her to pay attention to me. I put my hand on the back of my head and made a puzzled look "Oh brother…" Calumon flew to my shoulders as Clockmon walked behind me.

Floramon opened her eyes with shock of seeing Calumon, Clockmon, and I staring at her. She blinked a couple of times and blushed lightly. "Sorry but I got to hurry." She said in a squeaky voice. She quickly ran over to five bowls that were placed on the ground and dipped her head down, pouring some kind of liquid from the large petal on top of her head. At the sight of that made my skin crawl. She quickly picked up a bowl and ran to the closest digimon to her.

"Drink this…" She said lifting the head of the past-out Wormmon holding the bowl to the Wormmon lips.

The Wormmon lifted his head and slightly opened his eyes, with tears in her eyes.

Floramon flinched in shock, dropping the bowl "Please no! Please don't leave me!" She said as she shacked the Wormmon, trying to keep him awake. The Wormmon then dropped his head and closed his eyes, bursting into data, followed by the rest of the digimon. Floramon burst into tears collapsing to the ground.

The sight brought tears to my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away then walked towards Floramon. I put a hand on her shoulder and got down on my knees. She looked over with tears in her eyes. I gave her a simple smile and with a happy tone I said "You should smile ya' know…" She jumped back by my words. "When a friend or loved ones are gone, you should smile." I made a small laugh hoping that it will brighten her up. She slowly wiped away the tears under her eyes. _This is defiantly __**not**__ Chloe's Floramon. _ Joked to myself.

"Thank you…" She said in a quiet whispered with a sad tone.

"It must have been a complete monster that did this, seeing that the digimon were all so damaged that they were not able to turn into a digi-egg." Said Clockmon in a concern voice.

I nodded my head at him then looked back at Floramon. She slowly stood up. "A complete monster doesn't begin to describe the thing that did this." A stream of fresh tears came in and she was shacking on controllably.

"What digimon was it?" Clockmon asked, still wanting to help.

"The thing that did this… Was just taking orders… His master was the one who ordered him… He gave us Hell and he laughed as if it was some sort of game…" Her lip began to quiver.

With no warning she then fainted. I quickly ran beside her and grabbed her before she landed on the ground. I looked at her with sadness, and then took a quick look at the spilled bowl of liquid she had dropped. _That must heal digimon if she was going to give it to Wormmon. _I gently placed Floramon down on the ground and ran over to the other four bowls of yellowish liquid. I quickly picked up one of the bowls and ran back to Floramon.

I took a good look at her and noticed her cheeks were red. I placed my hand on her cheeks and she was burning up. She had sweat coming down her face, mixing in with the tears that were still on her face.

I looked up at Clockmon with a worried expression. "She's gotta fever!" Calumon jumped back with the answer, who was still on my shoulder.

Clockmon got down on one knee and felt her forehead. "You are correct, thy queen."

"What do we do!" I asked hastily.

"I am not sure…"

Calumon lifted his head and closed his eyes. I looked at him with curiosity. "Calumon what are you doing?"

"_Daaaa, Daa, Daaa, Da…" _He continued singing the same four notes in a different orders and pitches then I noticed the pattern he was making. _That Commander Davis's flute song! _

I looked back down at Floramon noticing that her cheeks were fading back into their original color. At the sight I made a smile across my face. I slowly reached over and tapped Clockmon on his huge clock, not wanting Calumon to stop. Clockmon looked down at Floramon, seeing that her fever has gone down. I think Calumon felt my shoulder relax, using that as a sign to stop.

I looked up at Calumon with a big smile and grabbed him with my arms, giving him a bear hug. I was squeezing him as tight as I could "Calumon you're the coolest! You're the best! I didn't even know that was possible!" a continued rambling on with complements with Calumon in my arms until I felt Floramon in my lap moving. I let go of Calumon, letting him fly back to me shoulders, and slowly lifted Floramons head. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Please you must rest." Pleaded Clockmon.

Floramon made a smile and closed her eyes. I made a small smile and giggled as I looked at Clockmon. Seeing that Clockmon had a small smile I could see that he was relieved. I put Floramon on my back lugging her to the half way burned house that looked the least damaged. Clockmon quickly ran to the house to open the door for me. In the house there only was a half way burned bed while the rest was burned away. The sight nearly brought tears in my eyes. I lugged her over to the bed while Clockmon picked her up and gently laid her on the bed.

"I am sorry that you had to see this, thy queen."

I just stared at Floramon, ignoring Clockmon. He made a heavy sigh and walked outside, leaving me alone with Floramon. I stared at her lying in the bed. _I'm so sorry Floramon… _I closed my eyes then it hit me. _Calumon! _I ran outside, bumping into Clockmon hard, metal clock.

He looked down at me "My apologies, thy queen."

I shook away the pain I had in my head "Where's Calumon!"

"I am not sure thy queen. Do you wish for me to search for him?"

With in an instant we both herd a cry. I mumbled under my breath "Calumon…" I ran towards the cry without stopping with Clockmon behind me. We got to the clearing that the noise came from, and was shocked by what we saw. A SkullMeramon, except he was red for some reason, had Calumon pinned to the ground with one hand.

"SkullMeramon!" Shouted Clockmon with anger in his voice.

I looked back at Clockmon "You know this Digimon?"

"Indeed, I have a vast knowledge of all digimon." He got into a fighting stance.

The SkullMeramon looked at me. I didn't change my expression. I had determination in my eyes. He let go of Calumon and started to walk towards me. Using that as a warning Clockmon made the first attack. He only used his hammer to attack, and was flinged back from SkullMeramons just raising his hand in his direction.

"Clockmon!"

He lifted himself up with his hammer, ready to attack again. "Chrono Breaker!" The attack did a little more than nothing. SkullMeramon looked at Clockmon with no expression "Metal Fireball!" he started to fire blue fire mixed with liquid metal at Clockmon from his mouth, pushing him back down to the ground making it to where he was stuck to the ground.

He looked back at me and started to walk towards me. I was shocked and then I ran around him grabbing Calumon in my arms. He tried to hit me with his giant fist but missed slamming it into the ground. I started to run away, but looked back at Clockmon.

"I am okay, thy queen. Just run!" he shouted as the SkullMeramon.

My head started to ach. I saw some kind of vision. I didn't focus on the vision so I wasn't entirely sure what it was. I then shook away the fear and slight discomfort and started to run towards Clockmon.

It was as if by instinct I pushed a button extending a sword. I hit the metal sticking to Clockmon, making it turn into data.

Calumon looked at me with shock "How did you do that!"

"I don't know… Instinct…?"

"The sword is made of Anit-Data," added Clockmon "It is the opposite of data and if the two meet the regular data will evaporate." He said as he was getting up.

Clockmon got into a fighting stance "Tempus Fugit!" All his wounds were healed with a bright yellow light. Clockmon looked down at me "Thy queen, please get out of here."

I shook my head in disagreement "No way! I got your back all the way!"

"Thy queen, this is not a game. Please, run!"

With that SkullMeramon started to attack. "Heat Chain Midareuchi!" He started using his many chains as whips. The attack nearly hit Clockmon, but the eye on his clock saw the attack and the arms on the clock extended and grabbed the chains.

"Please go!"

I closed my eyes tears coming to me eyes. I saw another vision. This time I tried to focus on it. I felt that I never seen it before, but I felt like I have. It was a digimon that looked like Renamon, but was a little red. It shouted at me saying "Shut up and listen to me!" (At this point I didn't know that it was Rikamon).

"No!" I shouted with screams that made my voice hoarse. A flash of light came to my eyes. I was in the nothingness once more with Calumon on my shoulders.

"What is this place?" I asked Calumon. I saw another vision. It was of my dad but he was blue. I shook my head trying to regain my control of my head.

I saw a flash of light from the distance. I looked at the light and saw an all blue Renamon, but it didn't have a face and it was highlighted a lighter blue.

"What's goin' on! Who are you!"

"Why couldn't you help me…?" asked the Renamon, whose voice brought tears to my eyes.

"What! Who are you?"

Another flash of light came from behind me. I looked back and saw a blue, faceless Commander Davis. "You didn't listen to me…"

"Wha! but I…"

Another blue figure came from my left. It was a blue, faceless figure of mom. "Please come home…"

They all started talking at once, with all of their voices echoing, as they started to come closer to me. I fell to my knees covering my ears trying to block out their talking, tears running down my face.

Then I heard a different noise from the nothingness that was supposed to be the sky. I saw a vision in the sky. It was Clockmon shaking what I think was me. "Thy queen, please snap out of it!" I saw the chains from SkullMeramon behind him. It was a critical hit on the back of his head.

I made a fist and quickly wiped away the tears._ I'm coming Clockmon…_ I grabbed Calumon and ran underneath the copies. I kept on running, not losing my pace for an instant. The copies words echoed out through the nothingness that it sounded like it was in my head, but I ignored and kept running. I looked over my shoulder and saw that everything was fading away. The fear of what might happen to me made me run faster, but it did nothing. I gripped Calumon tight when I saw that my feet were fading fast. I gripped Calumon and closed my eyes tight waiting for the rest of my body to fade away.

A moment after my eyes faded away I somehow opened my eyes. I was back at the battle field of Clockmon and SkullMeramon. Clockmon was passed out beside me, and SkullMeramon was tied up in vines in front of me, looking that he took heavy damage.

I looked over at Clockmon and stated to shake him. "Clockmon... Clockmon! Clockmon, wake up!" I pleaded.

He slowly opened his eyes and failed to wrestle himself up. I smiled and hugged his head when I saw my dear friend was still alive. The hug soon ended when I heard SkullMeramon rip out of the vines grasp. Clockmon finally got to his feet with his hammer then nearly fell again when he got to his feet.

"Wait hold on!" shouted a voice from behind us. The three of us looked back and saw Floramon running up to us with a bowl of yellow liquid. She ran up to Clockmon and lifted the bowl towards his face. "Please drink this!"

Clockmon quickly grabbed the bowl with the hand of his clock then quickly drank the liquid. He tossed the bowl behind him and looked down at Floramon "Thank you…"

Floramon just smiled showing her two pointy fangs. Clockmon looked back at SkullMeramon and raised his hammer "Tempus Fugit!" His wounds disappeared like before and he looked like he was ready for battle.

My digivise started to beep again. I picked it up and as soon as I did it showed a hologram of SkullMeramon. Then I noticed something different. Once again I felt like the digivise was talking to me. I suddenly knew what to do. I started to run towards SkullMeramon and had my digivise in my hand.

"Aurora!"

"Thy queen!"

I ignored them and kept running towards SkullMeramon. He tried to attack me with his fist but I jumped out of the way, with him punching the ground. When his hand was stuck in the ground I swiped my digivise across his fist, then ran away a couple of feet.

"What is she doing!"

I pointed my digivise towards SkullMeramon "White Digivise!" A heart beat ran across the screen once again. "Reboot, SkullMeramon, Data!"

A white glow swirled from my digivise and towards SkullMeramon. The glow consumed him and put him in my digivise. In an instant the glow swirled came back out, and before us was a Lynxmon. Everyone just stared at me.

Floramon finally broke the silence, "How did you…?"

I looked at her with a fake smile "Instincts…" I joked.

The Lynxmon started to growl at me as I looked back at him. I raised the palm of my head towards. "I'm not gonna hurt ya…" I said in a low voice so that he wouldn't get scared. He cocked his head to the side with a puzzled look. I gave him a smile "I promise I won't hurt ya." I said in a reassuring tone, as I giggled a little bit. He looked at me with a scared face then slowly made his way to my hand. His wet nose finally made his way to my hand. As he rubbed against my hand I giggled "See." With that he soon licked with his huge tongue, making me stand up as he pulled, causing my hair to stick up. "Ewwww…" I shook away the slobber from my hair, and couldn't help to bust out in laughter. He bit the top of my shirt and flinged me into the air, making me land on his back. I continued with my laughter. I felt Calumon come to my shoulders as Lynxmon walked around the clearing of the area.

I finally had enough and tapped Lynxmon on his back. He looked back at me "Can you put me down?" With that Lynxmon put his nose to the ground and his back in the sky, causing me to slide off of him. I laughed on the way down and looked back up at him. I then jumped up with an idea in my head.

I looked up at Lynxmon "Hey, Lynxmon-"He cocked his head to the side with a puzzled look "Do you wanna join Team Halo?" I shouted full of hope. Lynxmon looked over at Floramon and whimpered.

"Don't worry 'bout." Smiled Floramon "It wasn't your fault." She cocked her head to the side with her eyes closed and laughed.

Lynxmon tail began to wag.

"I must know what kind of monster deformed your data."

"Deformed?"

"Indeed, thy queen. If Lynxmon found dark data, he would turn into BlueLynxmon. Someone had to deform his data to be SkullMeramon."

"And dark data is the stuff that turns good stuff to bad; Like an Angemon to Devimon."

"Indeed, thy queen."

"So can he join Team Halo?"

"The answer is up to you, thy queen."

"Team Halo?" Asked Floramon.

I nodded my head at her "You see we fight these bad guys that call themselves Team Demon, that for some reason wants to hurt me and now I'm guessing the digital world." As soon as I said that Lynxmon began to whimper. I looked back at him with concern.

"My best guess is that the one called Lord Demonmon was the one that did that to Lynxmon."

Lynxmon nodded his head in agreement.

I asked Clockmon "Why can't he talk?"

"It it most likely that Demonmon erased that part of his data."

"Oh you poor thing." Floramon ran up to Lynxmon, hugging his leg.

I looked back at Lynxmon with determination flowing in my eyes "Well what ya say? Are you in or not?"

Lynxmon nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm in, too! I owe it to Wormmon and the other to help you take down that jerk."

I made a smile "Awesome!" I held out my digivise towards the two. "White Digivise download, Lynxmon and Floramon, data." With that a swirl of a light went towards the two and they went into my digivise. "Hey I'm starting to get the hang of it." I smiled.

"Quickly I might add, thy queen."

I gave Clockmon my signature smile and a laugh to match. He ran up to me and the three of us started walking towards the forest.


	4. The Dream

The entire walk I had a huge smile on my face, along with Calumon.

"I am glad to see that you are in a better mood thy queen."

I looked up at him while I was kicking up my feet high in the air "Why wouldn't I be?" I continued with my point finger under my eye making me look like I knew what I was talking about "My daddy always said 'Why look at the dark past when the future is just now getting bright.'" I grabbed my digivise and stared at it with cheerfulness and joy "I mean, come on, I'm on a new adventure, with new friends, and a new, _way more powerful, _digivise. What more could I ask for!"

He answered me back with a smile and nod as we continued walking.

After a while my stomach broke the silence with a loud rumble. I blushed in embarrassment and laughed at myself "I guess it's been awhile since I last ate." I giggled at the funny moment.

"Indeed. Maybe Floramon is able to solve the problem, seeing that her kind is known for their soups and juices."

I nodded my head in agreement and pulled out my digivise as I got into my now original stance, putting my right leg in front of me and my left leg behind me in a strong sturdy placement that insured my balance, putting my left hand in a fist on my side, pulling my right hand with my digivise in front of me, pointing it towards the blank space ahead that I sooned hope would be a wild digimon. "White digivise," A blue heart rate ran across the black screen in an instant. "Upload, Floramon!" In an instant a blue ball formed from the digivise and dropped in the space ahead forming into Floramon.

I looked up at Clockmon with an impressed smile "I am _never _going to get use to that." I joked. I looked back at Floramon who had a smile showing off her sharp fangs.

"What-cha' need Aura?"

I looked at her with a blank look "Aura…" I shook away the confusion and made a big smile "I like it! It's a lot simpler then Aurora." The sound of my stomach grumbling broke my giggles and again made me blush in embarrassment. "Yeah, ya see we're all kinda hungry and Clockmon here told us that your kind of digimon are known for soup and stuff."

Floramon made a worried look filled with shock. "Well-uhh… you see… ugh…. Err... umm…" She said as she tried to find the words to say.

I looked at her with a confused look "What's a matter… Gatomon gottcha tongue?" I joked.

She shook her head with shock still on her face and beads of sweat on her face. "Of course I can do that! What Floramon can't make a simple broth, ha ha…?" She said as she scratched the back of her head with a fake smile on her face.

I looked at Calumon with a confused look. I shrugged my shoulders "Okay… Ya need any help…?"

She jumped back in shock and worries once more "No, no, no!" She made a gulp then scratched the back of her head once more "I mean… I can handle it, ha ha…"

I gave her a confused look "Okay…?"

"Great! Just… uh… Give me a few!"

'A few' turned into a few hours.

"Floramon are you almost done?" I whined. At this point I was not the only one who was hungry.

Floramon came back sliding on her feet. "Yes… I'm done! _I think…"_

"What?"

"Ah! Nothing, I said it was done!"

I made a smile, ready to eat Calumon at this point "Great! Let's eat!"

Floramon looked at the ground while blushing "_Right…_" Floramon handed the three of us a bowl and lowered her head to where a greenish-brownish liquid poured out of her flower petal.

My skin crawled at the sight of it and looked up at Clockmon. He noticed my distress and quickly reassured me "Please do not worry, thy queen. The space underneath Floramons petal is completely empty."

At that Floramon gave him a poisonous glare towards him. "Hey…" She growled.

Clockmon nodded towards her "My apologies, Floramon, if I damaged your feelings."

Floramon crossed her arms and pouted "Yeah, yeah…"

"So let's eat!" Shouted Calumon from my side.

I nodded my head at him, picked up the bowl, and began drinking it like a cup, seeing that there was no other way to drink it. Clockmon did the same, and as for Calumon, since he was unable to pick it up he slightly pulled it towards him nearly spilling it all over him.

I noticed from the corner of my eyes that both Clockmon and Calumon had a hard time to swallow. While Clockmon politely swallowed it, Calumon spitted it out with in an instant. I kept drinking until I was completely done. I finished with a sigh and a smile. The two stared at me with shock.

"Uh, Floramon… What exactly was that?" Clockmon said as he looked back at Floramon.

She scratched the top of her head, trying to remember. "Uh… Um… It had Meat Apples in it… and… um… Some other stuff…"

At this point Clockmon began to turn green, feeling sick. His clock hands began to hold its middle, guessing that was his stomach. I looked over at Calumon and saw that he was no better.

I crossed my arms and smirked. "Apparently, you guys never tried my mom's cooking." They both gave me a questionable look "Trust me, compared to that this is five star quality."

Calumon broke the blank stares with a loud giggle. I soon followed and within an instant Floramon broke the laughter with a loud moan.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She said as she looked to the ground blushing in embarrassment.

I looked at her with a worried look.

"I'm an awful cook. Always have!" She shook, as if waiting for us to insult her.

I stood up and put my hand on her head. She looked up at me with shock. "Don't give it a second thought." I giggled.

Floramon smiled and nodded her head. "Thanks."

"But if you are unable to cook, how are you able to make the medicine that you gave me?" Asked Clockmon remembering the fight that just happened.

She looked up at Clockmon "Well see… I never was a great cook, but I always liked helping people. I'm kinda self taught."

"So you taught yourself how to save lives, but you can't make a simple broth." Butted in Calumon.

"Calumon!"

"What?"

I smacked the palm of my hand to my forehead and shook my head in disappointment. "When did I become a babysitter?" I mumbled

Floramon looked at the ground and giggled a little "It's okay… I'm a horrible cook."

I smiled at her. "Hey look on the Brightside! If it wasn't for ya, Clockmon would've been a long goner _and _we wouldn't have Lynxy here on team Halo." I gave her a signature smile "So don't ever look down on yourself okay." I giggled as she hugged my neck.

Clockmon walked over to us and I looked up at him with a giant grin. "Shall we continue walking, thy queen?"

I looked up at him with a tired look "Ah, I'm tired of walkin'" I wined.

Clockmons clock hands picked me up by the back of my shirt and placed me on the space between his clock shoulder and his body.

"Is this better, thy queen?"

I laughed at the height difference. I looked back at him with a smile on my face and nodded. I downloaded Floramons data while Calumon flew to the top of my shoulders, and continued walking. We walked for what seemed like hours. We walked mostly in silence, no digimon tried to attack us, it was really boring to me.

"Clockmon stop!" I shouted when I noticed the sky changing colors.

He looked up at me "What is it, thy queen?"

I slid off his clock and ran straight ahead. I looked back the two who were looking at me puzzled. I giggled "Come on!" I said while waving my hand in the direction that I was running. I giggled once more and started to run again. I could hear Clockmons big clanky feet behind me. I ran until I saw a clearing that was cut off by what looked like a twenty foot drop. I ignored the height and ran to the edge of the cliff and plopped down quickly.

I watched as the sun slowly setted. I looked away for only an instant to see Clockmon and Calumon coming over. I giggled "Come on, sit down." I said as I patted the empty space that was slightly behind me. I quickly looked at the sun. It was unbelievable. The clouds were all so different colors. Some red, yellow, pink and to my surprise green, white, and even black. The sky was a deep orange and the sun was shimmering the same six colors, but it was so bright to where you could only tell the colors by looking at the edges of where the light ended. It was as if magical to me.

I was so over whelmed with the sight I let out a loud laugh. "I love this time of the day." I said to Clockmon not taking my eyes off of the wonderful sky.

"Hm?"

"The colors are always so pretty, but I've never seen it like this though."

"Yes, the digital world can be very dangerous, but yet beautiful, as if a delicate rose."

At that I just giggled. Though it wasn't what I would say it was as if he stole it from my heart, taking the words from my mouth.

I grabbed him by his clock arm. "I'm glad that you're here with me." I said as I looked up at him then back at the sunset.

"And I, you, thy queen."

I laughed as I moved closer to him. I felt Calumon jump to my shoulder that wasn't next to Clockmon and we just sat there until the sun was completely gone. I didn't notice myself that I nodded off to sleep.

I had a really weird dream that night, again like another nightmare. I wish I was able to say what it was, but to this day I still have no idea. I woke up in the middle of it and only remembering a tall, fox-like, figure. I screamed when I woke up from the dream waking Clockmon and Calumon. I moved my knees towards my chest and hid my face between my knees.

"Thy queen, what is the matter?" He said in a groggy voice.

Calumon just stood up on the ground in front of me, after falling off my shoulder from my scream.

"I'm… I'm fine…" I murmured out.

"Thy queen, please tell us what is the matter?"

"I don't… I don't remember…"

"Hm…" He said as he nodded his head. "Thy queen, it was only a dream."

I slowly got to my feet "No… no it wasn't!" I shouted in confusion and anger. "This… _thing _keeps messing with my head!" I fell to my knees, sobbing, while holding balls of hair in my fist. "It won't leave me alone! Every time I try to think about it my head hurts! Whenever I try not to think about it, it won't leave me alone!" I looked up at Clockmon with warm tears running down my face. "Clockmon…help me…" I whispered. I ran up to him latching my arms around his clock hand, my body trembling. I looked up when I heard a sound. Again it was Calumon singing Commander Davis flute song. I wiped away the tears and walked up to Calumon. I placed my hand on top of his head and started to rub him. I quickly stopped and hugged Calumon as he jumped into my arms. I fell to my knees again and began to sob. I tightened my grip on Calumon.

"Thank you Calumon…"

I felt Clockmons clock hand on my back. I heard him fall to his knees and pull me closer.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered my voice now hoarse from yelling at Clockmon.

"No apologies are needed, thy queen. I am your faithful knight. I will find the thing that is doing this to you, and destroy it." He said with much determination.

I gripped him tighter and moved closer. _I don't think it's that simple… _I felt safer in his arms, and I soon again nodded off to sleep.


	5. I'm Back

Days have passed and we haven't found any villages. We've been surviving on Floramon's 'food' and I've been having the same dream that I can't remember ever since the first day. I always woke up screaming with my body shaking and beads of sweat running down my face and end up not going to sleep for the rest of the night.

I woke up to Calumon in my arms and my cheek stuck to Clockmons metal body. I pulled my cheek from his body and placed Calumon to my side. To my shock neither of them woke up. I looked at the colors of the sun rising in the other direction. It was my second favorite part of time. The same six colors as usual filled the sky with simple strands of data everywhere. The strands of data seemed to fill the sky more during dawn. I drifted back to a slumber quickly after I watched the sun rise, and was woken up by a constant clanking of feet.

"Wha…what's goin on…?" I woke up in Clockmon's clock arm with my hair and my cheek stuck to him.

"Excuse me thy queen. I thought it would be best if we make an early travel and did not wish to wake you after what had happened."

I nodded my head understandingly "Okay… Thanks, I guess…" I stretched out my arms and looked up at him. "Can you put me down, please?"

"Yes, thy queen."

As he placed me on the ground, Calumon began to move in my arms. He squirmed to where I would drop him. His eyes were half way opened as he flew to Clockmon's shoulder. Clockmon was shocked as I busted out in laughter.

I looked up at the sky. It was a deep blue with data strands in the sky with the traditional six colors.

"Hey Clockmon…"

He looked down at me with a puzzled look. "Yes, thy queen?"

"Why do I keep seein' the same six colors everywhere?" I said looking up at the sky.

"The six colors represent balance. Red meaning bravery, Yellow meaning selflessness, Green meaning acceptance, Pink meaning feelings, White meaning the good in life, and Black being the bad in life. With that the balance stay's in order."

"Like when those kids a long time ago went to the digital world."

"I believe you are talking about the original digi-destined."

"Yeah! Dats said they all had crest and stuff."

"The original digi-destined were the first of many humans and as a reward was given the crest of Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, and Light giving them power past what they would have without the crests. They were able to learn how to work as a team and pass down their knowledge through the digi-destined after them, but the line was soon broken seeing that when they thought the evil was gone they no longer had to work as a team, lowering their guard and power."

"Then what…?"

"A greater evil ended their blood line. The crests powers were spread out to the world, giving many tamers and digi-destined the power to defeat evil, and once their time had come the power would be spread once more. Many humans were able to save the world on countless occasions because of this."

"Cool…" I looked down at my digi-vise and thought what I will do in this place.

We kept walking until we saw a tall angel like digimon. "Hey maybe he knows where we can find somethin' to eat." I said as I ran towards the angel.

"Thy queen, please be careful!" He said as he reached out his arms. Calumon giggled and flew from Clockmon's shoulders and flew behind me.

I stopped in front of the angel and looked up at him with a huge smile. "Excuse me mister,"

He looked down at me, with what I guess was a puzzled looked since a helmet covered most of his face. "Hm?"

"Do you know where we can find somethin' to eat?"

"Yeah!" Shouted Calumon as he landed behind me.

I looked behind me when I heard Clockmon's clanking feet. He seemed to be out of breath. "You okay Clockmon?"

He was breathing heavily "Yes, thy queen. I am only out of breath. I will by fine in a moment."

I walked over and placed a hand on his clock body. He looked over at me and I gave him a signature smile "Ya need to rest." I took out my digi-vise. "Here, you can rest in here."

He placed his hand on my digi-vise lower it from his sight "I am fine, thy queen."

I narrowed my gaze at him and pouted. Then I made the cutest face I could make. "Please…" I said with shine in my eyes.

I could see shock in his eyes. He looked at me not knowing what to do. He finally dropped his gaze and looked towards the ground "Yes, thy queen."

I giggled and ran a couple of feet away. I took out my digi-vise as I got into my signature stance. I heard a loud gasp from the angel digimon. I looked over at him with a puzzled look "What is it?"

The angel frowned, gritting his teeth tight "That digi-vise!"

All three of us looked at him confused.

"That digi-vise! That is the same kind of digi-vise that was used to destroy our village!" He shouted full of anger. He pointed his staff towards me. "You must be working with Team Demon!"

I jumped back in shock and waved my hands. "No! No! No! We're not fighting with 'em! We're fighting against 'em!"

He ignored us and drew back his fist "Hand of Fate!" His hand grew a deep golden orange and set out of his hand.

"Thy queen!"

I quickly got to my signature stance and drew out my digi-vise. "White digi-vise!" The blue heart rate went across the screen once more "Upload Lynxmon!"

With a flash of light Lynxmon came in front of me taking the hit like it was nothing. I walked to the side of Lynxmon. "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head and grunted. He looked back at the angel digimon growling at him. He let out a loud growl.

I took out my digi-vise and pressed the same button that I had pressed to find out about SkullMeramon. "Angemon. Holy species. Main attack: Hand of Fate."

"You barbarians will not threaten my home nor the digital world no longer! Holy Rod!" He threw his staff hard at Lynxmon. Lynxmon quickly bit the top of my shirt, whipped up Calumon with his tail, and jumped out of the way. The staff stuck straight into the ground. Lynxmon's feet slid on the ground in front of Clockmon. He placed me on the ground and pushed Calumon towards me. He moved his nose towards Clockmon's direction while grunting, telling me to take cover behind him. I nodded and ran behind Clockmon.

He stood up in a fighting stance. "I shall fight for you, thy queen." He was still breathing heavily. I grabbed his clock body to make him look at me. "Huh?"

I shook my head in disagreement. "Let Lynxmon handle this."

"Thy queen, I am in perfect health." He said still breathing heavy.

"I know, but I wanna see what Lynxmon can do!" I giggled as I made my signature smile.

He jumped back in shock. "If you do not mind me asking, thy queen, what?"

I giggled once more. "Well I already know how strong you are, now I wanna know how strong Lynxy is. Don't worry if he can't handle it you're up next!"

He nodded understandingly. "Yes, thy queen."

I looked back at the battle and saw that both digimon had scratches on them. Lynxmon ran towards him with his claws sticking out straight. He made a wolf like roar as he attacked.

He dodged the attack and flew into the air. "Holy Shot!" He started to fire bullets from his fingertips.

He shot Lynxmon in the side. I watched in fear seeing the bullets dig into his body. "Lynxmon!"

The angel directed his attention back to me. I made a tight fist. He pointed his hands towards me. "Holy Shot!"

I screamed in fear of what would happen next. I closed my eyes tight. I was preparing for the attack to hit, but instead I heard a scream. I looked up and saw that Clockmon had taken the hit. "Clockmon, no!" Once again my head started to ach and I saw visions at the same time. I saw someone in the exact same predicament that Clockmon was in as he took the shot. I fell to my knees clenching my head. I was screaming from the pain that shot through my head as if I was shot with the attack. My body was trembling. _I got to focus on this! I can't handle this head ach any more. _I tried to focus my best on the visions that were passing by eyes. I heard Calumon starting to sing his song. I shakily placed my hand on his head. I did my best to stop shaking, but nothing worked. I slowly petted his head to tell him that I was okay. The pain increased more and more until finally, with in an instant, my head cleared. I remembered everything that had happened to me; Rikamon, my dad, Markus, everything.

I looked up with anger raging out of my eyes "I'm gonna kill Helio!" I shouted with anger. I clenched my teeth hard. Calumon looked up at me with curiosity in his eyes. I looked down at him and gave him a huge bear hug. We laughed as I held him tighter and tighter. I heard a low groan coming from Clockmon. I released Calumon and ran to him. "Clockmon! Are you okay?"

He grunted as he tried to get up "I am fine, thy queen."

I gave him a concerned look and tried my best to push him back down. "You need to rest!" I pouted.

I quickly got out my digi-vise and before he could say no I put him in my digi-vise quickly. I looked over at Lynxmon and he was back on his feet, ready to attack.

"Lynxmon, stop!"

He looked back at me with a puzzled look and grunted. He soon nodded understandingly.

I looked up at the angel digimon with determination. "We're not with Team Demon! We're Team Halo, we actually trying to stop them!"

Angemon seemed to be studying me. He nodded his head. He flew in front of me. I only met him just at his knees. I didn't lose my determined look for an instant. "Okay, I believe for now, but if you take one step back I will end you, with no regrets."

I nodded and ran to Lynxmon. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and started to nuzzle his nose on my body, trying to hug me. I giggled as he tried to cheer me up. "Okay, okay! Stop it!" I giggled out.

He pulled back with a smile and wagging his tail. I looked up at him with my smile and ran to his side. I looked at his wounds. They were dug deep into his body, and blood was slowly seeping out of it. A spark went off in my head as I remembered about Floramon. I got to my signature stance and withdrew Floramon.

"Yeah?" She took one glance at Lynxmon. "Oh my…"

"Can ya help him?"

She looked up at me "I'll try, I'll go look for some herbs." She ran to the woods as I stayed with Lynxmon.

"Why?" Asked Angemon as he walked over.

"Hm?"

"Why are you healing Lynxmon but not Clockmon?"

I looked at my digi-vise that was in my hand. "Cause I know Clockmon."

"Hm? How so?"

"I know that if I didn't put him in my digi-vise he would want to fight a one-sided fight." I lowered my glance to the ground. "I learned the hard way that sometime ya just need to find another way to fight then just force." I made a sad heavy sigh.

Lynxmon started to rub his nose against me once more to cheer me up. I laughed as he did so with a huge smile. "Ha, ha! Lynxmon stop it!" He soon did and lied down with his front paws in front of him, resting his head between the space between. I made a small smile.

"There's a village just past those woods." Angemon said as he pointed towards the direction he was talking about. "It's called Pata Forest. There is a café and a room with vacancy's that you can stay at."

I looked up at him and nodded. "Thank you."

I pulled out my digi-vise and withdraw Clockmon. "I'm sorry I did that, but-"

"No need," He said as waved his hand in front of me. "I heard what you told Angemon. I understand, thy queen."

I made a huge smile and nodded vigorously.

Floramon soon came back with many herbs in her arms. She threw them the ground and started to organize them. She soon made a yellowish color liquid. She ran over to Lynxmon with the substance. "Okay, now this is goin' to sting a little." She put some of liquid on the stamen part of her hand, and it started to extend farther to where it was right on Lynxmon's wounds. The second she placed her hand on the wound Lynxmon hollered out in pain. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! But please it's going to feel a lot better later."

Lynxmon nodded his head.

Floramon continued, with Lynxmon wincing all throughout the treatment. I ran over and patted Lynxmon on his nose to comfort him. At the end of it all Floramon wrapped her vine like stamen around his body using it as a bandage.

"How ya feelin'?" I asked while I was sitting in front of mouth.

As a response he gave me a giant lick with his tongue.

A shiver ran down my spine. "Yuk!" I soon giggled out noticing what he was telling me was 'Thank you'. I ran up to him and hugged his huge mouth.

Clockmon looked over at Angemon. "You said that there's a village close by."

"Yes follow me."

After putting Floramon and Lynxmon back into my digi-vise, we started walking for about half an hour until we ended up to a village. It was filled with not only Patamon but with Salamon, Renamon, and tons of other holy species. Houses were made in trees, having windows and doors in each one. There were flowers covering the ground that had the traditional six colors. All this…again all burned to a crisp.

"This is Pata Forest." He said in a sad tone.

I wasn't able to look at it for long. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

"Thy queen, this isn't your fault." He said in a reassuring voice.

"I know… It's just…" My voice trailed off not knowing what to say.

Calumon hopped towards the middle of the village. He closed his eyes again and started to sing the same usual song that he sing's.

"Wha? What is he doing?"

I looked up at him and giggled. "You'll see."

Calumon's middle red triangle started to glow a deep red and he started to levitate into the air. The flowers, houses, and everything that was burned was slowly regenerating. Everyone awed as they watched the flowers regaining their color and their homes being rebuild.

When Calumon finished his song he floated back down, opened his eyes, and ran straight to me. I spun him around and gave him another bear hug. I rambled with complements for a while until I noticed Angemon walking past me. I let Calumon out of my grip and walked behind him.

"I…I… I don't know what to say…" He looked down at Calumon with a smile "Thank you Calumon."

He just made a smile and nodded "Welcome!"

Two Tokomon ran up to Calumon with big smiles.

"Hey!"

"Wanna come play?"

Calumon nodded and flew ahead the two, waiting for them to catch up.

"Come on slowpokes!" He shouted as he giggled.

The two chased after him.

Angemon looked down at me. "My apologies for doubting you."

I smiled with my famous smile "Water under the bridge."

"Please, the least we can do is give you a room and pay for your food."

"Really? Are ya sure…?" I mumbled not knowing what to say.

He nodded.

"Okay…"

"Please follow me to the café." He said as he walked past me.

"Calumon!" I shouted getting Calumon's attention.

He looked over at me as he was running away from the Tokomon. When the Tokomon were getting close he flew to a top of a tree. He laughed as they tried to catch him and soon looked back at me.

"Come on, we're gettin' some food."

"Awww… Do I have to?"

"Unless ya wanna chow down on Floramon's soup."

Calumon made a sick face and quickly flew to my arms.

A laughed as we made our way to the café. It was filled with digimon with many small Burgermon as waitress and waiters.

We walked to an empty table with Clockmon sitting beside me, Calumon in my lap, and Angemon in the seat in front of us.

After the Burgermon took our orders we sat in complete silence. I looked at Angemon and noticed he was not paying any real attention. "Their coming back… Aren't they…?" I mumbled.

Angemon looked down at me and nodded. "Yes… Our forces may be strong, but there aren't many."

Calumon tucked in his ears.

"How can we help?" I said with determination.

Clockmon and Calumon looked at me with shock.

"Thy queen!"

"Are ya sure that's a good idea…?"

"Well I'm not just let everyone here die when I could've been helping!" I shouted. Clockmon was taken aback by my sudden rage. Everyone in the café was staring at me. I ducked my head down in embarrassment.

"As you were." Angemon said waving his hand.

Soon everyone went back to what they were doing.

Angemon leaned in closer to the table. "Are you sure?"

"I'll help…but you got to ask my friends if they will." I said looking down at my digi-vise.

Angemon nodded. He looked towards Clockmon. "Well?"

He stood in silence for a moment "…I shall follow thy queen."

He made a smile and looked down at Calumon.

Calumon jumped to the top of my head "Where ever she goes, I goes!" He said followed by giggles.

"And you best believe were in this." Said Floramon coming from my digivise.

Lynxmon grunted in agreement.

I looked up at everyone and smiled. "Thanks guys!"

Clockmon looked back up at Angemon. "So when is he coming?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight we're gonna finish this. Once and for all!"

Author note-Demonmon name change to Akumamon cause the last name was really bad XP.


	6. The War Begins

All day Floramon went out looking for herbs, since she doesn't fight she was going to help some of the Angewomon who decided to heal instead of fighting, while Lynxmon and Clockmon were training. While they were doing that I was helping to calm down the younger digimon.

A Tokomon ran up to me and tapped me on my leg as I was playing with some Salamon to relax them. "Hm?"

"Are we gonna have to fight?" He said with a sad tone in his voice.

I was shocked. I didn't know how to answer it. The small digimon looked up at me with sad eyes. "Of course not. As long as I'm here you're not even gonna see these bullies!"

The Tokomon smiled and jumped into my arms. I laughed and returned the hug. _This is so weird. Dats always taught me that wild digimon were mean and that if they weren't, they'll soon become mean. I don't see how such a cute thing can become so mean like they said, and Angemon is really nice. Maybe their wrong-._

My thoughts were soon broken by the feeling of being starred at. I looked around at the smaller digimon and saw that they were staring at me. I made an embarrassed face as I laughed away the awkward moment. They soon followed with loud laughter.

Sunset soon came. Lines of three Kyubimons, two Angewomons, five Gatomons, and one or two Turuiemon stood with Angemon standing in front of the miniature army with Clockmon and Lynxmon standing beside him. They used a Prairiemon to use as a watch dog. I stood beside Clockmon with Calumon on my shoulders with revenge and anger flaring my eyes.

"That jerk is gonna pay for what he did to Floramon, Lynxmon, and this town." I mumbled to myself.

Clockmon looked down at me. "Thy queen, are you sure that you do not wish to take cover."

I shook my head. "No way! I'm staying right by your side." I said as I gripped tight to his clock hand.

Calumon nodded his head in agreement.

Angemon turned around. "Prepare for battle men! Night is soon to come!"

Everyone had rage in their eyes as they prepared themselves. Lynxmon hunched down and made anger filled growls while Clockmon placed a foot in front of me and gripped his hammer tight.

The Prairiemon ears started to poke up and he lifted his head high. "Some thing's coming!"

"Get ready!"

Everyone made their stance stronger.

The second that the sun went down there was a harsh, strong cold wind that wiped over us. I held on to Calumon tight while everyone blocked their faces from the wind.

The Prairiemon perked up its head again. "There her-!"

He was cut off as he was destroyed to data by a single step of a giant dog like digimon. I quickly took out my digivise "Cerberumon X. Ultimate level. Dark species. Main attack: Inferno Gate." There were three of them, five BlackMetalGarurumon, and two BlackMachGaogamon between a vampire bat-like digimon.

I took out my digivise and looked up the rest of the digimon. "BlackMetalGarurumon. Mega level! Man we're in trouble. Android species and its main attack is Metal Howling, while those two over there are called BlackMachGaogamon. Ultimate's, Android species, and their main attacks is Winning Knuckle." I looked up at the middle digimon and my heart jumped. It was the digimon from my dream, and the one that killed my dad.

"Ah… So we meet again little girl." He said with a small evil chuckle as he stared at me.

My fiery rage towards this turned to cold fear seeing that monster.

"Speechless I see. No wonder, seeing what happened before. Oh, must not remember. Let me spell it out for."

With every word I grew angrier and angrier. Lynxmon noticed my distress and made the first attack. The flames on his body grew bigger he let out a loud howl and aimed it right at one of Cerberumon X. The attack did a little more than nothing as the digimon let out a roar. "Inferno Gate!" I dark portal opened just beside Lynxmon. Lynxmon jumped from the portal before it could suck him in and tackled Cerberumon X with his nails glowing a bright red.

"Attack!" Shouted Angemon.

The digimon let out a roar and ran towards Team Demon.

The Kyubimon attacked the other Cerberumon X, the Angewomon attacked the BlackMachGaogamon, and the Gatomon tried their best to be more than an irritation to the BlackMetalGarurumon, while Angemon head straight towards the vampire. Clockmon stayed still being there in case one of the digimon tries to get by.

"Holy Rod!" Angemon shot his holy rod, spear-style at him, but all he did was hold up his hand and the rod stopped mid-air. He smirked, clenched his fist and the rod disappeared, fading away, leaving floating data in its place.

"Ha!" He looked down at me, my eyes still locked on him. He made an evil smile and folded his cape around him. With bats covering his tracks, he disappeared.

I glared at the spot that he vanished. I didn't notice that something was coming up behind me. I heard something with me sensitive hearing as I turned around I saw the vampire like digimon coming up. I quickly looked up at Clockmon "Cl-" I was cut off by his cold gloved-hand covering my mouth, covering me and Calumon in his cape. In an instant I was surrounded in a darkness feeling that soon faded.

I struggled as hard as I could. I finally just bit his hand for him to let me go. "Ow! You stupid brat!"

He flinged me to the ground with Calumon landing on my back. We were in a dark forest place. Trees surrounded us as dark blue-green grass was slowly blowing from the chilly wind.

I stood up with determination "What do you want with me!" I demanded. "Haven't you done enough damage!" I shouted trying my best to hold back tears.

He smirked with an evil playful look "Ah, so you do remember. Well then I'll cut to the chase." I gripped Calumon tight in my arms as the vampire made his way to me. "My name is Myotismon, and you have become a nuisance to Master Akumamon."

"I am known for that." I joke trying to hide my fear.

He made his way behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder, leaning down to where his cheek was right next to mine. A shiver ran down my spine.

"So now you've got a choice." He said as he ran one of his black gloved finger tips under my chin. I was shaking as he did that. "You can join use willingly or forcefully." When he said forcefully he scratched my chin, leaving a scratch.

I closed my eyes tight, tightening my grip around Calumon. "W-Why me…?" I said shakily.

He stood up and walked up front of me. "Because you are the white tamer." I gave him a puzzled. "You have no idea who you are, do you?" He said as he cocked a brow glaring down at me.

I made a determined look trying to not show my fear.

He heaved a sigh. "My master is the black tamer, and you are the white tamer. You are the main two that keeps the balance of this wretched place. You must have noticed your power kicking in when you met that thing." He said as pointed to Calumon.

"What do you mean?" I said growing angrier at the creature.

"So you really haven't noticed. Idiot child!" He heaved a heavy sigh. "You already know about the six colors and what they represent. Imagine that power towards tamers, a power so great that the tamers aren't entirely human just because of it."

"What do you mean!" I said as I tried harder to hide my fear.

"You remember feeling when you first met Calumon? With that simple hug you two shared that sent out a wave of power that sent nearby digimon flying. When you fought our Tapiramon he was merely testing your power, seeing if you have unlocked it."

I finally snapped with curiosity and anger "What is it!"

Myotismon frowned and drew back his hand and hit me hard across the face. I fell to my back holding Calumon tight in my arms. I fought back the tears that threatened to spill from under my eyes. I stood back up on my feet. I glared at him with rage and anger flaring in my eyes.

He smirked "You have your father's pathetic look when I ended him."

I snapped once more with tears flowing down my face "Shut up!" As I screamed vines came from behind me and straight towards Myotismon.

All he did was, once again, wave his hand in front of them and they stopped mid-air. As he made a fist the vines disappeared. I shut my eyes tight trembling in fear as he did so.

"So your powers are connected to your emotions, eh?" He made an evil smirk. "This should be fun."

He picked me up by the collar of my shirt. I dropped Calumon and looked down at Myotismon as he still having an evil grin. My body was trembling with fear. I bit my lip and made a tight fist. I finally gather my wits and spoke softly. "W-Why me…?"

Myotismon scoffed "Don't you know anything! It's in your blood!"

My eyes widened. "Wha… What do you mean?"

Myotismon rolled his eyes being very annoyed. He jerked me to where we were about an inch apart. "Your father went through this! Your father's father went through this! All of your ancestors went through this! The power is passed down by your blood, and since you're the end of it _you _have the power!"

I was growing irritated "Power of what!"

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "The creation of data."

He looked down at his foot when we heard a light tapping. When he looked down he saw Calumon hitting his boot. "You leave her alone you big bully!" He shouted as he kept hitting him.

Myotismon smiled and picked him up by his tail. Calumon was screaming and squirming as he did so.

"What do you mean!" I said trying to attract his attention back towards.

Myotismon smiled seeing what I was trying to do. He flung me to the ground hard, tossing Calumon at my head. I struggled to my feet and look up at him. He glared down at me. "The white tamer has the power to create data, while the white tamer opposite is the black tamer who is the destruction of data. For years the black and white digi-vise have belonged to the first one born of your blood line, but since you and your brother were twins the power was split in two. The power comes from _that!_" He said as he pointed towards Calumon. I placed my foot in front of Calumon. "For years, two digimon known as Calumon and Ulacmon roamed the human world, separated from their counter parts, the white tamer and the black tamer. When one of the two meets their other counter parts the power that has been locked inside your blood is unlocked."

I was so shocked with his entire sayings make since. _That does explain why I felt different when I met Calumon. Does that mean that Markus is Akumamon? But how, he's human. This is just so weird!_

To stall for a while I kept thinking up of questions. "What about the other four colors?" I said shakily hoping that he wasn't catching on. "You said that white and black were the main ones, but what about the others?"

Myotismon glared at me with pure rage and irritation. I remember I saw a vain coming across his forehead. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to."

I jumped back in shock.

"You're stalling thinking that your precious 'Team Halo' will come save you. Trust me we are more than fifty miles away from the battle ground."

I made a heavy gulp. _Well there goes that plan._

He walked over to me and gripped my hair tight. I was squirming to get out of his grasp, but nothing worked. He grabbed Calumon by his head, throwing him in my arms. Once again he covered us in his cape.

When I opened my eyes we were in the same castle from my dream. I saw the other two digimon from my dream. The tall grey digimon in a chair and the short one in his lap.

"Hello sister."


	7. Markus or Akumamon

When I got a good look at the creature, a shiver ran down my spine with tears coming to my eyes. He sat tall with an evil grin. I fought away the thoughts that floated in my head, telling me that was my brother.

"Master Akumamon, I have brought her as you commanded." He said as he pushed my head making me fall to the ground.

"Good job, Myotismon."

Myotismon lowered his head and disappeared behind bats and a dark glow that soon faded, and reappear beside the digimon known as Akumamon.

Akumamon was my height, he wore Markus's clothes, he looked just like Markus except his pale grey skin, deep grey hair, his use to be light colored blue eyes were now nearly black, and the obvious straight black angel like wings from his back.

Ulacmon looked just like Calumon but was almost black grey. You could tell it was a girl. She had the same triangle pattern on her fore head as Calumon, but instead of an upside down red triangle it had a blue, right side up, triangle. What would have been Calumon's ears was made to look like hair that also kinda looked like her ears; it came from where her ears were supposed to be, with black tips at the end. What was purple on Calumon was a deep black.

He made an evil chuckle. "So you're the one thing that stands in my way, huh?"

I held Calumon tight in my arms. I finally got enough courage to stand back up on my feet.

"Ah! And that's the famous Calumon that has been undoing my doings."

"W…What do you want?" I asked shakily.

"Well isn't it obvious." He said as he reached his hand to the sky. With a dark flash of light showed a somewhat hologram. I looked and it showed hundreds of digimon that have been turned to stone. They were frozen; some in a stance of fighting, most in a placement of fear. Tears were gathering in my eyes. "I want to control this place, as if a game."

I jumped back in shock. "A game! Markus this isn't a game!" I nearly trembled when I heard myself saying Markus, knowing that I had to accept that somehow that was my brother.

He growled and stood up letting Ulacmon jump out of his lap. "My name isn't Markus! It Akumamon, ruler of the digital worlds! And no one is going to stop me from that goal! Especial a brat that doesn't know how to in her place!"

I felt a dark energy all around me. I looked around and saw that a black energy was making me stay in my place. I tried to struggle away, but it didn't work. I could feel it pulling me down, traveling up my body. When I felt my legs about to give I let go of Calumon, letting him fly out of my arms.

"Aurora!"

I fell to my knees having my hands on the ground, trying to pull myself up.

"Ha!" interrupted Akumamon. "You might-us-well give up girly, there is no way you can resist my dark energy!" He pulled out a dark ball that I could tell was data from his jacket pocket. "This is Dark Data, the thing that will permanently make you join Team Demon and help bring total darkness to the digital world!"

_No! I can't let my friends down; Clockmon, Floramon, Lynxmon, Angemon, Tokomon, all of them… are going to die if I don't something!_ I clenched my fist tight. The darkness feeling was fading away. _I can't give up! Not yet... _I stood up to my feet and slowly opened my eyes. I could see that I was glowing, along with Calumon's middle red triangle, but didn't care. I slowly closed my eyes and saw the white flash of light.

I was back at the nothingness. I looked over and saw Calumon flying to my arms. He hopped on top of the shoulders and looked down at me. I returned the embrace and looked back up at the nothingness. I wasn't scared this time. I knew what I had to do. It was as if I knew all along, but I didn't use it until now. "I'm not scared anymore!" I shouted at the nothingness. "I want to defeat Akumamon!"

"Is that really what you want?" A childish voice said from the sky as a bright yellowish light came in front of me. The light soon faded and in its place was a DigiGnome. "You do know that's your brother, but you want to continue with the kill." It was talking but it wasn't moving its mouth.

I jumped back in shock not expecting this. "I…I don't wanna kill him… but…" I didn't know what to say. I lowered my gaze. I shook my head and looked back up at the Gnome. "What happened to him!" I demanded with anger flaring in my eyes. I had warm tears running down my face.

Before anything a felt a scratch on my arm. I looked at it as it started to pour out blood. I covered the wound as I looked at it with shock wondering how I got it. Pain shot through my body harshly. I felt another scratch on my ankle. Pain shot through my body once more. I fell to my knees as I held my arm. Calumon fell off of me as he landed in front of me.

"What's goin on!" I said as the scratches kept bleeding.

"You battling Akumamon, and he is winning."

"How can I fight back?"

"You can't… Unless you wish for me to give you the power…" Its voice was getting more beast like, more rough.

I looked up at it a little confused. Another scratch came across my cheek. I screamed in pain in shock. "Okay! Fine! Just make it stop!" I begged.

The DigiGnome placed a hand on my forehead. When I looked up at it, it was surrounded by a black glow. My eyes widened when it started to change its form. It first changed to a black blob and then the black blob changed into Ulacmon.

I jumped back in shock. She had an evil grin on her face, making an evil chuckle. I finally pulled myself away from the dark energy from Ulacmon.

"Data! You were supposed to become Halomon by now!"

I stood up and grabbed Calumon. "What do you want!'

"The same as Master Akumamon, to rule this place in a burning hell." She said with a twisted smile on her face.

"I'm not gonna let you do that!"

"I don't see how you can stop us."

I jumped back in shock.

"You said that you wouldn't kill your own brother, so how are you going to stop us, huh?"

Anger was flaring in my eyes. "I'm gonna stop Akumamon, and bring back my brother!" I screamed.

I closed my eyes tight. A blue light appeared in my eyes and a feeling consumed me. I felt that the ground had changed to grass. I looked around and saw that I was back at the battle field. Many trees were burned and damaged.

I looked over where the small village was at.

"Aurora!" I looked to my left and saw Calumon flying towards me, nearly tackling my face. I laughed at him, just to be happy to be alive.

We started making our way to the town. I saw many young digimon in the grass playing with the flowers. One of the Tokomon looked up at me and smiled. "Aurora!" The others looked up at me and they all ran to me making me fall.

I laughed as they were jumping all over me.

I heard many doors open. I finally stopped laughing when I heard clanking. I looked over and saw Clockmon with bandages wrapped around his right clock arm while the left one was completely gone. He had many scratches all over his body.

I quickly stood up and ran towards him. "Clockmon!"

I could tell he was shocked. "Thy queen!"

I hugged his clock body and looked up at him with tears coming to my eyes.

I looked around him as I heard low grunts. I saw Lynxmon slowly walking towards us with bandages covering his body, the top of his tail, and his back left leg. His leg seemed to be broken by the way he was limping towards us.

"Lynxmon!" I ran to him hugging his giant nose. He nuzzled my face in response. When I finally let go he gave me a giant lick making a shiver run down my spine.

I shook away the spit and laughed with happiness.

I heard Clockmon as he walked behind me. "Thy queen, what happened to you?"

I looked over at the left side of his clock body. "I could ask you the same thing."

He lowered his gave shamefully. "A minor setback, Angemon had found a repair team of Datamon to repair my arm."

I sighed with relief "Phew, good."

Lynxmon pushed me with his nose having a concerned look in his eyes.

I patted his nose. "Don't worry, Lynx. I'm fine!" I giggled.

"Okay now Lynxmon you gotta sit back down and-" Floramon stopped cold when she saw me.

I looked over at her with a huge smile. "Floramon!"

She smiled and ran towards me. She gave me a huge hug around my neck. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay, Aura."

I returned the embrace with tears coming to my eyes. "Glad to see you're alive, too."

She looked up at me with eyes shining with unshed tears. She quickly wiped them away, and looked back up at me. "What happened?"

I told them what had happened to me as I was in Akumamon's Castle, leaving out the part where he turned out to be Markus and when I heard Ulacmon say something about Halomon.

"Wow! And you survived their!" Angemon asked as he walked out of the hospital tent.

"I am glad to see that you are okay, thy queen." He said as he looked down at me with an impressed expression.

Lynxmon grunted in agreement.

I looked up at them with disappointment. "You guys really aren't giving me enough credit, huh?"

They leaned closer to me with a puzzled look.

I gave them a blank look then made an obvious fake angry face. "Come on! It's me! Youngest Dats member **ever**! Before I got to this place I was, literally, jumping over buildings!" I smirk and folded my arms. "It's gonna take a lot more than a vampire, a kid, and wanna-be Calumon to get me." I followed by laughter.

They all made a small laugh.

I looked up at Angemon. "So did we win?"

Angemon looked at the ground sorrowful. "No, they retreated the second they captured the warriors and you."

Everyone lowered their heads and closed their eyes.

I looked back up at Angemon determination, rage, and revenge flaring in my eyes. "We're gonna get em' back."

I looked down at me with what I guessed was a surprised look.

I smiled. "Halo honor." I said as I drew an invisible halo with my fingers over my head.

"Halo honor?"

I nodded. "Yeah! It means if we don't do it, than there will be no more Team Halo."

"I think that's adorable." Floramon said as she giggled.

"Thanks, it came just from the top of my head." I joined the giggling.

I looked back up at Clockmon a moment later with a serious look. "So when are we leaving?"

"It is up to you, thy queen. I am only yours and thy prince's loyal knight."

"Technically you're our loyal clock." Calumon joked from the top of my head.

I laughed at the joke then looked over at Floramon and Lynxmon. Floramon was sitting on Lynxmon's front paw looking over at me. "What about you guys? When do ya think we should leave?"

"Akumamon's reign of terror is going to keep progressing so we need to leave soon."

Lynxmon nodded and grunted in agreement.

I placed a finger under my chin and looked up, trying to think. "How about…three days! That way we can help rebuild, say good-bye, and for Clockmon to get his arm back."

"That sounds wonderful!"

Lynxmon once again nodded and grunted in agreement.

I looked up at Clockmon. He nodded in agreement as well.

I looked over at Angemon. "Angemon, is that okay with you?"

"Of course! We still owe you for reviving our village last time, not to forget how you've brightened up the young of our digimon. We are forever in your debt!"

I frowned with frustration and walked up to him. "I don't wanna stay here cause you feel like you owe us, cause trust me, if that's the only reason then we'll leave." I said as I pointed towards the entrance of the village with an obvious fake frown.

He smiled and laughed for a moment. "It will be an honor for you to stay here."

I giggled as the rest of them laughed.

Three days have come and passed quickly. We said our goodbyes and Angemon was kind enough to let us pack some food in a backpack he also gave us. Clockmon's injuries were almost completely healed and his arm was reattached. Lynxmon and Floramon were back in my digi-vise ready for the call when they were needed.


	8. The Art of Magic

We were nearly at the end of the food that Angemon gave us. We were now at a dark forest. The shadows gave the trees a purple complexion. The trees did not have any leaves on them and they looked dead.

"Clockmon…?" I said as I gripped to his clock body as we walked through the creepy forest.

He looked down at me. "Yes thy queen?"

"Is it possible that Akumamon been through here?"

"Yeah… It's all stinky and dead in here." Calumon agreed in my arms with his ears shrinking.

"It is possible, but I believe that this place was like this before."

I looked towards the ground in sadness. I stopped when I heard a twig snap. I looked over towards the direction that I heard it. Clockmon stopped as well. I heard a whistle in the wind behind us. My instincts kicked in. "Clockmon duck!"

He looked behind him and coming towards his direction was an Orgremon with his club out to strike.

Clockmon raised his hammer high, holding me and Calumon close. "Time Burst!" In an instant we were behind the Orgremon. Clockmon placed his huge foot in front of me. "Step back, thy queen." He gripped his hammer tight and glared towards the Orgremon. He raised his hammer once more. "Chrono Breaker!"

Nothing happened.

Orgremon jumped towards Clockmon. Clockmon's Time Burst effect was still in effect so he quickly dodged the attack.

I heard a deep voice behind me laughing. I looked back and saw only a shadow of the thing laughing. I looked back at the Orgremon, and I started to notice a pattern. Even though the Orgremon was missing and hitting the ground, there was no mark on the ground. I also noticed that Clockmon's attacks were not having any effect on Orgremon.

I pressed the button on my digivise to see if Orgremon showed up on it, but like I thought it did not. I pressed the other button on my digivise that extended the sword and ran straight for the tree that the laughter was coming from. The tree burst into data and the laughing shadow fell.

I looked over at the battle and the Orgremon disappeared. I glared back at the shadow. "Who are you, and why were you messing with us?"

The shadow stood up slowly and patted away dirt from his pants that was kicked up from the fall. I took out my digivise once more and saw the stats of the shadow.

"Wizardmon. Champion level. Dark species. Main attack: Thunder Cloud." As kept reading the other attacks he had I looked up at Clockmon. "He must have used his Magic Game attack since he was messing with our head."

Wizardmon looked down at us with an evil glare "I was. I will gladly defeat any digimon _or_ _human _who threaten to find my home."

"I assure you, we are not here to harm anyone." Clockmon said try to persuade the Wizardmon.

"Please believe him. We're not trying to hurt anybody." I pleaded.

Wizardmon merely pointed the end of his staff towards Clockmon. "I suggest you leave before I attack." He glared at him.

Clockmon glared back.

I pulled at his clock hand before they start a fight. "Let's leave Clockmon…"

He nodded his head. "Yes, thy queen."

We started to walk towards the other direction that the wizard digimon was at. Wizardmon starred at us. I guess to make sure that we kept our word on leaving. Before we were out of sight I turned around and cupped my hands. "Hey!"

Wizardmon looked at me with a slight shocked face.

"If you need any help, just yell 'Halo'!" I yelled with smile that followed by a small giggle. Wizardmon kept his shocked face for a moment. He scoffed and headed in the opposite direction. I shrugged and jogged a little to catch up with Clockmon that waited for me a few feet away.

Everything was dead silent after we met Wizardmon. That all stopped when we heard a scream. We all stopped walking and looked around trying to find the source of the yelling. When I finally pinpointed it I ran straight towards it, not even thinking about including Clockmon and Calumon on what exactly I was doing.

When I got to the source I saw the same Wizardmon as before on his back with a huge cross between robot and dinosaur with somehow black fire wings having a claw over him to pin him to the ground.

Without thinking I tried to direct his attention towards me. "Hey ugly!" I picked up a rock and threw it at his eye. The monster looked at me and began to charge. If by instinct I ducked and ran under him, making him run into a tree. When I realized what I did I held my heart and made a sigh of relief. I looked over when I heard Clockmon's big clanky feet.

"Thy queen! Are you okay!"

I nodded my head. "I'm fine!"

I was cut off when I saw that the creature was getting up. I quickly ran to Clockmon for cover. He fell into a fighting stance. "I shall fight for you, thy queen!"

I quickly got out my digivise and pressed the button to see what the digimon stats were. "MetalGreymon X. Ultimate level. Cyborg species. Main attack: Giga Destroyer." I looked at Clockmon and saw that he was being swung around like a rag doll. I gridded my teeth in nervous shock. I took another look at the stat screen on my digivise and looked at creature. I gulped at the thought of knowing what I had to do. I looked down at Calumon "Calumon, stay here."

He nodded.

I glared at the monster and ran straight towards him. I heard Calumon's scream shock. I ignored him and ran towards the creature's foot. I swiped my digivise at his foot. It glared down at me and growled. Right when he was about to what looked like eat me I shouted. "White Digivise!" A heart beat ran across the screen once again. "Reboot, MetalGreymon X, Data!"

A white glow swirled from my digivise and around MetalGreymon X. The glow consumed him and put him in my digivise. In an instant the glow swirled came back out, and before us was a dark dragon digimon with crimson red eyes, torn wings, blood red claws, and was about the same size as the MetalGreymon X.

I looked over at Wizardmon. His eyes were wide with shock. I could tell he was at a loss at words. I could not help but giggle at his confusion.

My laughter was broken by the gigantic devil dragon as he grabbed me in his huge clawed hands and nuzzled his face on my tiny body. I giggled as he did so, seeing that since he was not able to talk this was his way to thank me. He slowly lowered his hand and placed me on the ground. I ran over to Wizardmon and gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

He struggled to stand up and soon fell harshly back to the ground. I looked over at Clockmon and saw that he was no better. I quickly stood up and got into my signature stance. "White Digivise," A blue heart rate ran across the screen. ", Upload: Floramon!" In an instant a blue ball formed from the digivise and dropped in the space ahead forming into Floramon.

"Floramon, can you help them out?" I said as I looked over at Wizardmon and Clockmon.

"Oh my…" She covered her mouth then looked at me with determination. "Of course, just stay here so I can get supplies." She started to run.

"Wait!"

She looked back at me with a puzzled look. "What is it Aura?"

"It's way too dangerous for you to go alone." I quickly got out my digivise. "Let Lynxmon come."

She nodded her head. "Right."

"White Digivise, Upload: Lynxmon!" Lynxmon quickly came from my digivise not a second later. "Lynxmon can you help Floramon find some medicine stuff?"

He grunted and nodded his head in agreement.

"Great, follow me."

The two left into the dark woods. Calumon flew to my shoulders as I ran over to Clockmon. "You okay?"

He grunted as he tried to get up. "No need to worry, thy queen. I will be fine in a moment. Tempus Fugit!" In an instant his small wounds were healed with a bright glow, though his deeper ones were not so easily. "This should last me until Floramon returns." He said in a reassuring tone.

I nodded my head. "I'm going to check on Wizardmon."

He nodded his head in understanding.

As I turn and ran to Wizardmon I bumped into the dark dragon. I landed on my butt and looked up at him. "Ooff! Sorry… Uh…" I quickly got out my digivise. "Devidramon. Champion level. Dark species. Main attack: Crimson Claw." I looked up at him with my signature smile. "Cool!"

He lowered his neck and sniffed me. I guess to make sure I was okay.

Smiled once more and patted his nose. "It's okay. I'm fine, really." I said to reassure him.

I ran around him and towards Wizardmon. "Do you need anything?" I said as I lowered myself to his level.

"Why…?" He said in a low voice. "Why…did you…" He coughed roughly before continuing. "…help me."

"It's what I do." I simply said with a smile.

A moment later Floramon came back with Lynxmon having what looked like hand woven baskets made by Floramon's stamen tide around his middle.

"You two make a really odd pair." I joked as they came back.

Floramon frowned while Lynxmon and I shared a mischievous chuckle at her suspense.

"Come on Flora, I was just kidding."

"Whatever!" She said as she cocked her head over her shoulder.

I looked back up at Lynxmon and we once more shared a mischievous chuckle.

She walked over to Wizardmon to check his wounds. "Hm… I've done worse with less, but it will take time."

She ran over to Lynxmon as he lied down so she was able to get the herbs. She grabbed bundles of herbs and scattered them across the ground to study them.

"Floramon what should I do?"

She looked up at me then looked over towards Clockmon. She looked over at Wizardmon. "Wizardmon is there a mechanic around here?"

He struggled to look at her. "No…but there are plenty of magic using," He coughed roughly as he talked ", in my village…but you can't get there without me…," He again coughed ", I'm the only one that knows the location…"

"Well there is no way you are moving." She said while glaring at him.

I looked up at Devidramon. "Devidramon, do you know it?"

Everyone looked at me all saying "Huh?"

Devidramon just had a puzzled look.

"MetalGreymon X was sent here most likely to destroy the village; you think you can try to remember it?"

"NO!" Shouted Wizardmon in a strain voice. He held on to his gut and groaned. "There is no way that, that BEAST is going anywhere near my village!" He coughed roughly and lowered his head.

My hopeful look changed to sorrow. I looked up at Devidramon and saw that he was whimpering and ducking his head between his long, lanky arms.

I looked up at Lynxmon when I heard him growling furiously at Wizardmon, ready to attack him.

"My herbs aren't going to help Clockmon much. If we don't find a mechanic for his wounds, he may die!" Floramon said with so much emotion as she spoke the words I got a lump in my throat.

Wizardmon lowered his gaze.

"He risked his life for you! Devidramon could be our best chance in reviving him and you're letting your pitiless grudge against an innocent creature getting in the way of your judgment! He didn't have a choice in it!"

I could see tears of rage coming to her eyes. I looked back at Lynxmon as he growled and grew angrier at Wizardmon.

I walked over to Devidramon. He looked at me then looked back at the ground. I patted his giant hand as I talked. "It's okay. He just doesn't understand."

Devidramon looked up at me.

I gave him my signature smile to reassure the sad devil dragon. "I know that you're not a monster, and so do you. That's all that matters." I said ending with a giggle.

He nuzzled his giant nose to my face. I couldn't help but to laugh. The thought of a giant devil dragon trying to make me laugh is still funny to this day.

A second later I heard Lynxmon stop his growling.

"Now does that look like a beast?"

I guessed that they were looking at Devidramon still rubbing his face on my body. I finally pushed him away and hugged his giant nose back.

I released him and looked over towards Wizardmon. "So?"

Wizardmon sighed. "Fine…"

A smile came across my face. I looked back at Devidramon who lifted his head and waved his tail. "So can you remember?"

He closed his eyes slowly. He stayed that way for a long time. The only way I could tell he was not frozen was by him moving his eyelids tighter every so often. In an instant his eyes opened wide with determination flaring.

"You remember?"

He looked down at me and nodded.

I made a huge smile and could not help but to jump in the air. "Awesome let's go!"

He lowered his hand for me to walk on. I looked over at Calumon. "Calumon, you stay here please."

He nodded his head.

Devidramon lifted his hand to his chest and backed away slowly. I looked up at him with a questionable look. What was he doing? He walked back into the shadows. A familiar feeling came over me. It felt the same as when Myotismon teleported me to Akumamon's Castle. I closed my eyes as the feeling came, being slightly scared of showing in Akumamon's Castle. An instant later the feeling faded. I opened my eyes and to my surprise there was no village; Just a deeper part of the woods. He placed me on the ground me as I looked around.

"Devidramon… Where are we?"

He nudged me with his nose forward.

"Is it close?"

He nodded his head and nudged me once more.

"Okay…"

I slowly started to walk. When I took one step. The entire surroundings changed to a village like place. I saw tons of digimon; Renamon, Strabimon, Viximon, Youkomon, and I attracted the attention of a Sorcerymon. I gulped at first remembering the last time I met a Sorcerymon.

He flew over to me and glared at me. "Who are you, and why are you in our village!" His voice was similar to Wizardmon before he was beaten nearly to death.

"Please, a digimon called Clockmon really needs your help," I began to plead.

He cocked an eyebrow but kept his glare.

", Wizardmon told me that someone here could help him."

"Wizardmon? What has my brother done now?" He said as he rolled his eyes.

"He got into a fight with this really mean digimon and totally got his data kicked. My friend Floramon is healing him, but Clockmon is missing a lot of pieces. Can you please help him?"

Sorcery seemed to take my story as the truth. "Okay, where are they?"

"Follow me!" I ran in the opposite direction and stepped out of the _thing _that cloaked the village.

I looked back and saw Sorcerymon appear from what looked like nowhere.

"That's so cool." I giggled.

He looked up and saw Devidramon. His eye widened in either shock or fear.

I looked back at Devidramon. "Hey D.D.!" I shouted as I cupped hands around my mouth.

He cocked his head to the side at his new nickname.

"Can you take us back now?"

He nodded his head and lowered his hand to the ground.

I looked over at Sorcerymon. "Are you comin' or what?"

"I rather fly."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Devi-D-mon here does this weird shadow thing that teleport us to the place like that." I demonstrated the speed by snapping, afterwards, like usual, I ended it with a small giggle.

"How?"

"Well…um…" I blinked when I remembered Clockmon. "It doesn't matter! We just need to get back to Clockmon a.s.a.p.!"

He nodded his head agreement.

I ran to Devidramon's hand followed by Sorcerymon. He slowly lifted his hand and backed away to the shadows once more. In an instant we were back to Floramon, Lynxmon, the now bandaged Wizardmon and the nearly dead Clockmon with Calumon in front of him.

Calumon looked over at us as Devidramon lowered his hand. "Aura!" He flew, nearly tackling my head.

I giggled and returned the embrace.

I looked up when I heard Sorcerymon.

"Brother!" Sorcerymon quickly flew to his injured brother, kneeled down, and placed a hand behind his head. "Brother, are you okay!"

He coughed roughly and looked at him with half opened eyes. "Yes I am fine… Thanks to these nice digimon."

Floramon rolled her eyes and frowned followed by Lynxmon growling.

Sorcerymon looked back down at Wizardmon. "Brother what did you do?"

It seemed that they still held a grudge for Devidramon. I ignored the rest of the conversation and ran towards Clockmon.

"Clockmon, are you okay?"

"Yes…thy queen." His voice was low and slightly gruff.

A shadow started to cast over us. I looked up and saw Sorcerymon. "May I?"

A shiver ran down my spine in remembering the last time that had happened. I nodded my head and walked out of his way holding Calumon tight in my arms so he would not disturb him while he helped Clockmon.

He raised his staff above him. He started to chant some kind of spell like speech. "Leah siht erutaerc, Clockmon, ni eht eman fo God of Wizardry, Dunusmon."

A glow came around Clockmon and his deep wounds slowly began to heal. His wires began to fuse back together and his metal began to slowly come together.

Sorcerymon kept saying the spell over and over until Clockmon was completely healed. He withdrew his staff and held out a hand to help Clockmon.

I smiled as he got up and could not help myself but to hug his huge clock. I felt him pat my head with his clock hand.

I released him and looked up to Sorcerymon. "Thank you."

He nodded his head. "Thank you, for helping my brother."

I simply gave him my famous smile.

I felt Calumon bump his foot against my head as he flew to Clockmon face.

"Please come to our village, in our gratitude for you saving my brother."

I gave him a wink. "Nothin' to it, but to do it." Followed by my usual giggle.

Sorcerymon helped his brother up by having his arm around his shoulders, also helping him to walk.

I downloaded Lynxmon and Floramon and looked up at Devidramon. "You wanna be part of Team Halo, big guy?" I said with a wink.

He cocked his head to the side.

Sorcerymon turned with Wizardmon also looking at us. "Team Halo?"

I nodded my head. "We fight those big bullies who do that to ya and help any digimon that needs help."

Wizardmon grunted. "So that's why you said 'Shout "Halo"'."

I nodded then looked back up at Devidramon. "So what ya say?"

He set out a load gruff roar.

I giggled when I realized what he meant by that. "Awesome!"

I ran a couple yards away and fell into my signature stance. "White Digivise," The heart rate ran across the blank screen. ", Upload: Devidramon!" In a bright shine, Devidramon came to my digivise. I looked at the two brothers. "So…which way's the town?"


	9. Betrayed by Loved Ones

This time I got a better look of the town. There were small digimon everywhere. The houses were little cottages also giving off a purple complexion. Basically the only thing that was not purple was the strips of data that had the traditional colors; White, Black, Red, Yellow, Green, and Pink. In the center of the town had a huge statue of a huge digimon. It had sort of torn wings and the only part of it that was not a shiny black was a red orb like object in the palm of his hand that swirled the six colors.

I looked at the statue. "Who's that?"

Sorcerymon flew over with Wizardmon over his shoulder. "That is Dunusmon, God of Wizardry. Legend has it that he was the first digimon to use magic and passed down his knowledge of it down to our ancestors."

I starred at the orb. I was somewhat drawn to it. I totally forgot where I was and just stared into the object. Suddenly Calumon jumped to my shoulders, snapping me out of my daze.

"Come on! They're going to Wizardmon's and Sorcerymon's house." He said as he hopped around on my shoulders.

I did not realize that they started to walk away. I quickly ran to the others. When I finally caught up I took one final glance over my shoulder at the ord. When I realized that I was about to drift off again I shook my head and looked away.

We made our way to cottage like house as Sorcerymon placed Wizardmon on his bed.

"He should be fine after a rest."

"Good."

After a while in silence Clockmon finally broke the silence.

"Sorcerymon, are you and your brother the protectors of this village."

Sorcerymon shook his head. "No, but our father, Mistymon, is."

"Cool!" I had to add.

Sorcerymon looked down at me. "I must ask, why did you help my brother? I know that he can be irritable at times."

I was taking irritable meaning a jerk. "Yeah, but that's no reason just to leave him there and let him die."

"You have a heart of gold, for someone so young."

I blushed with embarrassment and scratched the back of my head. "It's nothin' really. It's mostly just instincts."

"None the less, I thank you. You can stay here as long as you want."

I nodded my head. "Thank you."

After a moment I finally gathered enough courage to ask a simple question. "So what's Mistymon like?" I guess I asked it to remember about my own dad.

"He's very protective of our village, especially when it comes to fighting Team Demon."

"Hey what was that orb in the statue?" I asked out of curiosity.

"That orb is called the 'Orb of Wyvern'. It supplies enough magic to protect us from any one that threatens our village. It only allows people with a heart of good to pass through the force field."

"Whoa… So that's why you believed me so fast?"

"Yes… I knew if you passed through the force field, you had to be good."

"And this _force field_, it will protect you from Akumamon?" asked Clockmon.

"Unfortunately, no. It is not strong enough to stop Team Demon's reign of torture."

I looked towards to the ground sadly.

"And he will not stop until he is successful in gaining the power of the orb."

I was now in full interest. I already knew what this was leading to. "So how have you been surviving this long? You got to be doing something right…"

"We have been lowering our magic level to near nothing to cover our tracks. But seeing that my brother has been attacked by one of their men, I suggest that they know where we are now."

I nodded my head. "That's how I found your city."

Sorcerymon's eyes widened. "What?"

"Devidramon data was deformed into MetalGreymon X and was forced to attack, most likely to confirm that the location was correct." Clockmon really had a good way to explain things to where they sounded almost hopeful. "And seeing that thy queen was successful in rebooting Devidramon's data we may have confirmed his suspicions."

We all looked at the ground sorrowful. I finally got tired of the feeling and looked up determination. "Well feeling sorry for ourselves ain't gonna change a thing."

Sorcerymon stood up on his staff. "She is right. This is no way for a warrior to act."

Calumon and Clockmon looked up at Sorcerymon and nodded.

"So then should we get ready for a battle?" I asked.

Sorcerymon placed a finger on his chin. "You are correct…but father would have told us by now if we were at war with Team Demon… I wonder why he has not told us to prepare…"

I grew slightly angry at him for relying so much in his dad. And I guess a small part of me was mad that his dad sounded so great like mine. "It doesn't matter!" I could not help but to shout. "We're going to train either way so let's go!" I said gesturing towards the door.

Sorcerymon nodded his head. "Right."

We got just outside the village to where there was a big enough clearing for us to train. Lynxmon battled against Devidramon as Sorcerymon put his magic to the test against Clockmon's machinery.

I paid most of my attention to Devidramon during battle. He used his ability to travel through shadows to get the sneak on Lynxmon from behind as he used his what I guessed was his Crimson Claw attack. Soon enough Lynxmon finally figured away to dodge his attack by using his hearing to hear the air slashed by Devidramon's claws and recoiled at the last possible moment with a howl fire like attack that I soon found out was called 'Howling Buster'. When I noticed this, I smiled and cheered on Lynxmon. "Way to go Lynxmon!"

Lynxmon glanced over his shoulder blade and nodded at me.

I looked up at Devidramon. "Come on double D! Find another way to fight him!" I cheered him on.

I looked over at Sorcerymon's and Clockmon's battle. Sorcerymon flew into the air and raised his staff at Clockmon. "Crystal Barrage!" He fired multiple ice shards from his staff towards Clockmon.

Clockmon raised his hammer. "Time Buster!" The attack was quickly and easily dodged by his new found speed from the attack.

Clockmon came up behind him, still on the ground, and raised his hammer. "Chrono Breaker!"

Sorcerymon looked back at him, eye widened. A yellow glow came to Sorcerymon as he fell to the ground.

I could not help but to stand up and wave my hands in the air. "Come on Sorcerymon! Come on! Get up!"

He slowly got to his knees. He saw a shadow cast over him. He looked up at Clockmon who lowered the end of his hammer for him to grab. Sorcerymon gratefully took his helping hand and got up off the ground.

"Good battle Sorcerymon." Clockmon said in a reassuring tone. "Most digimon are not as lucky as you to survive a full force Chrono Breaker from a royal knight."

Sorcerymon nodded his head. "Thank you Clockmon. It is an honor for an amateur Sorcerer as myself to fight alongside you."

I was a little disappointed that they stopped battling so soon. But I soon noticed them walking away from each other and falling into a fighting stance. "All right!" I murmured to myself.

Sorcerymon charged towards Clockmon to attack with his staff. Clockmon blocked his attack with his hammer. The two champions were pushing as hard as they could against their weapons until someone interrupted. "Sorcerymon!"

Both battles seized as they looked at the new digimon that walked towards us.

"Father!" Sorcerymon walked over to his father.

"Sorcerymon! What are you doing battling?" I started to recall his Father's name as Mistymon.

"I am preparing for the real battle that I will have against Team Demon."

Mistymon was slightly shocked by his answer. He looked over at the other three champions. "And who are they."

"Father, this is Team Halo." He gestured his hand towards me. "And this is their leader, Aurora Powers."

I decided to go and walk over to the two.

"A human child? This is who I heard that is suppose to take down Team Demon. A mere human child?"

I was growing angry with every word.

"Father please trust me when I say that they are stronger than they look. She alone saved brother from a deformed MetalGreymon X."

I nodded my head in agreement, trying to hide my anger.

Mistymon placed a hand on Sorcerymon shoulder. "Son, I assure you, there is no reason to battle."

"I would not be too sure." Clockmon added as he walked to Sorcerymon's side. "Akumamon is brutal fierce warrior and not to be taken lightly."

Lynxmon and Devidramon nodded and grunted in agreement.

Mistymon looked at him with a slight glare and looked back it his son. "There will be no fighting." With that said he walked away.

_For a digimon with a flaming sword he really doesn't like fighting._

Sorcerymon heaved a heavy sigh full of sorrow.

I grabbed his hand to make him look at me. "It's okay… We're plenty strong to beat those guys."

Clockmon was about to add something, but I gave him a look to tell him to shut up and to roll with it.

Later that day I watched the sunset outside of Sorcerymon's house with Calumon in my arms while Lynxmon and Devidramon were asleep. I heard the door open from behind me but did not turn away. I only looked away when I saw that Sorcerymon had sat down beside me with his hand on his knees, arms resting on his legs as he heaved a heavy sigh. I took one final glance at the beautiful and somewhat magical sunset to comfort the saddened digimon.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at me. "Hm? Oh…It's nothing Aurora… I am just a little confused at my father…"

I nodded my head. "Uh-huh."

"I don't understand how he can just think that things are going to be okay…" He shook his head in disbelief.

I looked at his cloak and noticed that the sunset was now leaving. I cold breeze came across the city. Lynxmon and Devidramon woke from their sleep and started to growl at the direction it came. Me and Sorcerymon stood up looking at the same direction.

"What was that?"

"They're coming." I quickly ran inside to get Clockmon, dropping Calumon to the ground. He was talking to the still injured Wizardmon. "Clockmon!" I shouted.

The two looked at me with a shock and confused look. "Yes thy queen?"

"They're coming!"

Clockmon eyes widened and, as fast as he could, stood up.

"Who's coming?" Asked Wizardmon as he stood up.

Clockmon looked over his shoulder. "Team Demon."

Wizardmon's eye widened.

I heard Sorcerymon behind me. "Gather the troops!"

The seven of us quickly got to the entrance along with two Strabimon, five Renamon, three Youkomon, a Doumon, two BlackGatomon, and four Witchmon, with a total of an army of twenty-four. Remembering the strong digimon they had before I did not like our odds. I looked over my shoulder to see our small army once more. Through the crowd I saw Mistymon behind a building, walking in the other direction of the battle field trying to stay hidden. I narrowed my eyes at him but decided that I rather pay attention to the battle.

Many dark figures came into view. As they walked slowly I got out my digivise "Arkadimon. Ultimate level. Special attack: Dot Matrix. Ghoulmon… Mega level… Special attack: Death Arrow. Astamon. Ultimate level. Special attack: … Heck-Fire." I couldn't bring myself to say hell. I was growing shaky with the numbers they came in. They were accompanied by Myotismon and five Cerberumon X while there were four Arkadimon, two Ghoulmon, and three Astamon, making it an even fifteen. We won in number but obviously not power.

I grounded my teeth together with either fear or anger, most likely both.

Myotismon glared at me with hate flaring in his eyes. My furriery matched his. With a snap of his fingers the digimon attacked.

Sorcerymon and Wizardmon raised their staffs together. "Attack!"

While the digimon ran past them Sorcerymon caught his brother as he fell. "Brother! Do you need any help?"

Wizardmon pushed him away. "No… Just give me time…"

Sorcerymon nodded and looked around. "Where is father? We need his help."

I nodded knowing what I had to do to help. Rather I liked it or not Mistymon could really help us. I looked up at Sorcerymon. "I'll find him. You two try your best out there."

The two nodded their heads "Right. Thank you. Good luck." They headed toward the battle as I accompanied by Calumon ran towards the direction Mistymon flied.

"You too."

I ran through the village unsuccessful to find Mistymon. When I was about to walk to the middle of the, towards the statue I felt a shiver run down my spine. I heard talking in the distance. I grabbed Calumon and ran to a side of a building to see who was talking. What I saw shocked me.

"Please just take the orb. Leave my village alone." The voice belonged to Mistymon.

"You won't regret this." My eyes went wide when I realized that Mistymon was talking to Myotismon.

"Stop right there!"

The four of us looked back and saw Sorcerymon and Wizardmon running towards the two.

"Don't you place a hand on that orb!"

Myotismon's face twisted with rage. He faced Mistymon. "Mistymon, what is this!" He demanded.

"I have no idea!" He said in a hectic voice. He faced his sons. "Please my sons leave."

Their eyes went wide. "B-But father..." Sorcerymon finally spitted out.

He looked away sorrowful.

Myotismon glared at him. "What are you waiting for! Hand me the orb!"

Mistymon slowly reached for the orb.

"Don't do it!" I could not help but to shout.

The four looked at me with shock. I saw Myotismon smirk.

"The second he gets the orb he's going to destroy this town!" I shouted.

Myotismon faced Mistymon. "Don't pay attention to her. Hand me the orb!" He demanded. He turned around and faced me. "You're lucky that my mission is to retrieve the orb."

I grounded my teeth together.

Mistymon slowly grabbed the orb and handed it to Myotismon. The second he did the sky turned to more black than before.

"Father how could you!" Sorcerymon asked in horror shock.

"You do not understand my son! I am protecting out village!" He turned to Myotismon. "There you have our orb. Now leave our village!"

"You will not regret this." An evil smile came across his face.

"Watch out Mistymon!" I screamed.

"Father!" I heard Wizardmon and Sorcerymon from behind me.

Mistymon looked at us with a confused face. With his head turned Myotismon placed a hand on Mistymon's chest. I closed my eyes unable to watch what was about to happen. I felt Calumon shaking in my arms doing the same.

All I heard was: "Grisly Wing!" followed by a painful scream. I opened my eyes when I thought it was over.

Where Mistymon once stood was now empty.

I looked over towards Sorcerymon and Wizardmon.

"Father!" Sorcerymon screamed. He began to charge at Myotismon, but Wizardmon held him. "No! Let me go!" he struggled.

"Brother! No!"

Sorcerymon struggled harder.

Tears ran down my cheek. Calumon was trembling in my arms. I faced Myotismon.

He made an evil smile and laugh to match. In an instant he vanished in his cape, orb in hand. Suddenly Clockmon and the others ran behind the two brothers. Wizardmon released Sorcerymon as he fell to his knees.

"Father…betrayed us…" He murmured to himself.

"He only did what he thought would protect our village." Wizardmon said in a reassuring tone. He too fell to his knees and held his brother with his arms around him. Lynxmon let out a loud, echoing howl as everyone took a moment of silence.

As they did I walked away from the scene, not wanting to relive my pain. I held Calumon close trying to calm him down. He was whimpering from the shock. I did not know what to say or do. I just found a tree close by, curled into a ball with Calumon still in arms, and we both slowly drifted to a troubled sleep.


	10. A Magical Ending

I woke to someone shaking me.

"Thy queen, wake up please. We are all worried about you."

I opened my eyes half way and I saw Clockmon leaning over me. "Clockmon…?"

He sighed with relief. "Yes, I am glad to see that you okay, thy queen. When you did not come to Sorcerymon's house we began to worry."

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. I slowly looked around and saw that it was still night. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled. I felt Calumon wake up and fly to my shoulders. I patted is head and looked back up at Clockmon. "How are Sorcerymon and Wizardmon?"

He looked down sorrowful followed by a sad sigh.

"Where are they?"

"Sorcerymon is at the statue while Wizardmon is helping rebuild."

I nodded and quickly stood up and ran towards the statue with Calumon hanging on to my shoulders. I finally made my way to the center of the town and saw Sorcerymon looking at the statue. I slowly started to walk towards him. I bit my lip slightly knowing what I was about to say may was going to hurt me.

I tugged at his arm.

He looked down at me with a slight shock face. "Aurora…" He lowered his head making his hat cover his eyes. "I, I'm sorry." He started to turn.

I pulled his hand once more but harder. He looked down at me once more. "Smile…" I said in a low voice.

He looked down at me with a confused face.

I sighed "You're dad wouldn't want ya to be sad, would he?"

He looked away sorrowful. "It's not that easy."

I nodded my head "I know…but sometimes you need to forget the past."

He looked at me with confusion and slight frustration.

I gulped trying to hold back my sobs. "Your dad died 'cause he wanted others to live and think of this day as him as a hero." I could feel tears filling my eyes and I saw Sorcerymon expression turned to concern. "He doesn't want you to look back at this day and feel sad…so smile."

He kneeled down on one knee and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Aurora…I'm sorry that you had to see that."

I heaved a shaky sigh trying harder to control my sobs. I bit my lip hard and was shaking. I looked up into Sorcerymon's eyes and slowly started to calm down.

I guess even when I was ready to have a total breakdown I still did not like people feeling sorry for me.

When Sorcerymon saw that I was okay he stood back up and looked at the statue.

I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was coming up. "So what are you going to do?"

Sorcerymon sighed. "Wizardmon and I will rebuild our army," He looked down at me before continuing. ", and when the time comes we will fight alongside you, Aurora Powers."

I smiled and nodded. "And I'll make sure that I get tons of digimon to help us." I looked down at Calumon and patted his head as I nuzzled my cheek to his as we giggled.

I heard Sorcerymon make a small chuckle.

I looked up at him and gave him a signature smile.

He looked back up to the sky. "We can get help from our sister village for strong warriors and help rebuild our village."

"You mean Pata-Village?"

"Yes, you have been there?" He said with a cocked brow.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, jus' tell Angemon that ya know me and he'll help, no doubt!"

He made a small chuckle.

I made a smirk and lifted my head high and proud. "At least I got ya to smile."

Calumon giggled at my response.

Sorcerymon faced me. "Aurora…I would like to give you something that will help you on your journey."

I gave him a confused look. "Hm?"

"Please take this." He reached into his cape and pulled out a small purple pouch with gold writing around it that says .

"What is it?"

"Youkomon Magic Dust. Blow it towards your enemy and it will become either burn, frozen, or paralyzed."

"Cool!" I shouted. "Thank you!"

He handed me the pouch and we both looked at the sun.

After a moment of looking at the sky I looked back at Sorcerymon. "So what happened at the battle field?"

He sighed. "It seems that the second Myotismon had our orb him and his army left. His army was just a red herring. But he did capture many of our men."

"Don't worry… We'll get 'em back. Halo honor." I said as I drew an invisible halo with my fingers over my head once more.

His eyes lit up and I could tell he was smiling under his cape. "Thank you."

We turned around and saw Clockmon walking towards us. I smiled and ran to him, hugging his clock arm. I pulled out the pouch and showed it off to Clockmon. "Look what Sorcerymon gave me!"

He looked at the pouch. "Hm, magic dust. You can put that in your digivise."

I gave him a confused look. "How?"

"Say 'White Digivise: Digitize digital item' followed by the name of the item. To realize it you must say 'White Digivise: Realize digital item' followed by the name of the item once more."

"Cool!" I took out my digivise and held the pouch in the other hand. "White Digivise: Digitize digital item: Youkomon Magic Dust!" With a flash of light the pouch disappeared into my digivise. "This thing is getting better and better." I giggled.

I looked past Clockmon and saw Lynxmon, Devidramon, and Floramon watching us. I could not help but to run to them arms out wide. Floramon full-on tackled me with her bear hug. As I was trying to get up I was pushed back down by Lynxmon giving me a giant lick. I could not help but to laugh. As I stood up Devidramon nuzzled his nose on my cheek, having his tail caress my Calumon who was still on my shoulder.

We returned to Sorcerymon's and Wizardmon's cottage and they gladly let us stay there until we were all fully healed. We stocked up on food that I stuffed in the backpack Angemon gave me. We said our goodbyes, though I had to nearly drag Floramon away when she found a store with magic healing dust. We rode off on Lynxmon's back, with Clockmon and Calumon holding tight to me and Devidramon and Floramon in my digivise, ready for battle at any second.


End file.
